Drama & Angels (Jelsa)
by ANE2023
Summary: The new girl. Elsa Winters. New to Whitewater High School with her younger sister Anna who is a sophomore. Elsa finds her new class. She meets someone named Jack Frost. Strange name he has. She starts to talk to him but finds herself being bullied by some dramatic girls. Will she find love? Or will she never find happiness at Whitewater high school and they’ll have to move again?
1. New-Day-New-Beginning

**_Chapter 1: New Day, New Beginning_**

_Elsa's POV_

_It was dark._

_It was cold._

_But it never bothered me._

_Oh no, no I didn't._

_This was something else._

_I was in the dark room with a man in the room with me. Oh he was so kind to me. I was told that he was my father._

_"Elsa...Run. Before they come! Run now!" The man said to me kneeling down. I started to cry and cry. No. I didn't want him to leave. I loved him so much. He was my father. My father._

_"But papa?! Don't go! Stay with me!" I said. He put a hand in my right shoulder. "Elsa I love you. Go now!" He stood up and turned around facing the darkness. _

_"Papa!! Don't go!!!" I yelled. But he was gone. I heard a loud bang after he had left. Like the bang of a gun. Then I knew. I knew he was gone._

_My father was gone. I cried and cried until my knees couldn't keep me up anymore. _

_"PAPA!!!!!"_

_..._

_..._

I woke up screaming from my bed. I looked around. It's another nightmare. The same one. It's been in my head for a week now. Next to me I heard my alarm go off. Time for school. Not just any school. A new school.Whitewater High School. I heard it was such a wonderful school. But my other school was the same. My mom, Iduna. Has her own business that she runs. It's called Inventen. Don't know why but she hopes that I will one day take over the business when she retires.

I also have a little sister named Anna. She is the cheerful and joyful one. She is more of the sportive and outgoing type of person. She comes home on Fridays and invites people over for big parties. But that's not what I do.

I am Elsa Winters. The quiet, introvert who is invisible to everyone. No one notices me. Except my sister still loves me though. I always like to read and paint and sing. I don't wanna take over mom's business. Instead I want to become a singer. I've never sang to anyone other than my little sister. I am 2 years older that her. I am 18 years old and she is 16 years older than me. She is a Freshman at Whitewater High. As for me, it's my senior year. My first day as a senior.

Don't get me wrong I love school. I love to read and learn. My best subject is English. And Science.

I got up out of my bed and went into the bathroom, I opened my cabinet and brushed my hair. My hair fell down. I braided my hair into a French braid and let t lay on my right shoulder. I went back in my room and put on a white cropped T-Shirt with some ripped jeans. I put on my navy blue skater shoes. I grabbed my blue backpack and headed down stairs.

I saw Anna eating her breakfast. She had buttered toast and eggs. "Good morning Elsa!!" Anna said with food in her mouth. "Morning!" I waved. I sat down at the table with my toast and eggs. I started to eat. I heard my mother come out of her doors with paperwork in her hands. She was shuffling through them.

"Morning mom." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Morning honey." She walked over and kissed my head. "Mom...I'm not five anymore." I groaned. She rolled her eyes and went back to her paper work. "So...are you ready for school? I heard it's a really good school!" She said excitedly.

_Yeah. Like you said the last time..._

I rolled my eyes. But I did it when she wasn't looking. "Do you think you'll have a good day, Elsa?" I swallowed my piece of toast and grinned lightly. "Sure. I guess." I said. My mom furred her eyebrows. "Elsa...please don't start again. This'll be good for you."

I put both of my hands on my face. "Elsa..." my mom said. I stood up, "How will it be any different than the other schools I have been to? Huh? Is it because you want me to take over your business. I told you already, I don't want to take over your business!!"

There. I said it. I can't take this anymore. I want to do what I want to do. I want to live my own life. Not the one my mom lives. I looked back at Anna who just stopped chewing as I said what I had just said. My mom then stood up. "You're grounded!!! You will do yours and Anna's chores when you come home." I then fell back into my chair. I finished my toast and realized that me and Anna had to go wait for the bus.

"We need to go wait for the bus. Bye mom!" Anna said. Me and Anna grabbed our bags and headed outside.

Me and Anna stood at the end of our driveway in silence. We did not dare to look at each other. Or speak. Until Anna broke the silence. "Elsa? Why did you have to go off at mom like that?" Anna asked. I sighed. "Okay you don't have to tell me. But that wasn't cool."

I still stayed silent. She sighed. I then hear the engine of a bus get closer and closer. I then saw that familiar yellow vehicle pull up at the driveway. We walked onto the bus and I looked around to see other people. I saw a guy that had his earbuds in as I passed by. He looked content in his own world. I passed by a group of boys who looked at me like they wanted to f*k me. I made a face of disgust at them so they'd notice. They laughed. Then I saw three girls. One was black with black short hair and wore all green. And another who had pure red hair. She had a purple tank top and green denim skirt with wedges heels on.

One of them caught my eye. She had gorgeous blond hair like it was the sun. She had big green eyes that any boy would fall for. And she wore a purple V-neck dress that showed her breasts and it was super short. And when I mean short. I mean short. Like if she were to put her arms straight down it would end to were her elbow was. I was so lost in her appearance. She looked at me. And before I could look away I tripped over what looked like a leg. It was hers. She laughed with her friends. I got up and brushed myself off. I found a seat in the back that was empty. I sat there and the bus started to move.

I thought to myself. _Why am I even here? Why? _I sat back and looked out the window.

**26 minutes later**

We started to pull into the school. It was huge!! It was all white with blue doors. It looked super modern. There was glass windows everywhere. I heard that they even have a cafe in the school!! Only it's for juniors and seniors. Anna is gonna flip out when she finds out that it's only for seniors and juniors. We pulled up to the school and the bus driver dropped us off. I thank him for the ride and I got off the bus. I look around and see all of the students getting off the busses. I looked around to find Anna but she wasn't around. She must've been inside already.

A new day,

A new beginning. I can do this.

**A/N: Hello guys!!!!!! I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter of my second story that I'm working on. I'm still working on my first story _Ice Roses._ I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter!!! Goooooooooood byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!**


	2. Introduce-Myself

**Chapter 2: Introduce Myself**

Elsa's POV

I walked into the school through the front doors. I looked around to see people everywhere. Some people were at the cafe. I saw Anna trying to check it out. Oh Anna! I chuckled at the thought.

I had to find the principles office. Maybe I could ask someone. I looked around and saw a guy who had brown shaggy hair with green eyes. I walked up to him. "Excuse me? Do you know where the principles office is?" I asked politely. He smiled a little bit. "I know where it is! Why don't I show you!" He said. "Thank you!!" I said. I might have just made a new friend.

We were walking down the hallway in silence. U til he broke it. "Hey, umm...I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" He asked. "Yeah. My name is Elsa by the way. What's your name?"

"Hiccup. Hiccup Hordus. I know it's a weird name." He said laughing a little bit. "No no. I don't think it's weird. I think it's a unique name. That's what makes people special." I said. He nodded slightly.

"Here we are!" He said and he opened the door for me. "Thank you. Hiccup." I said and smiled back. "Your welcome!" He said. I saw him close the door and walk off.

I walked up to the desk to the reseptionist. "Hello! How may I help you?" She asked. "Umm I need to speak with the principle. I'm new here." I said. She went to typing on her computer. "You are Elsa Winters? Right?". "That's correct yes." I said.

"Alright you can go on in." She said smiling up at me. I nodded and headed to the corner and opened the door. I looked in and saw a man sitting at his desk. That must be the principle.

"H-Hi." I said. "Well hello there Elsa! I'm principle Davis. You must be the new one! I'm so excited to meet you!" He said cheerfully. Is everyone at school so cheerful here? I wonder why. "Please take a seat." He said. I walked over to the leather wooden chair and sat in it.

"Okay is your name is Elsa Winters. And you have a sister."

"Yes."

"And your the eldest child."

"Yes."

"And this is going to be your senior year. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Alright well, you are all set! Here is your schedule for this school year. I will walk you to your first class." He said. We both got up and walked through the door. The big hallway which was filled with people before was completely empty and silent. Not a noise to be heard. You could hear someone drop a pin from a mile away.

About five minutes later we arrived at chemistry class. The principle knocked on the door and a woman opened it. She must be my teacher. The principle told the teacher that I was the new person here. He waved goodbye to me and I nodded back to him. She waved for me to come over and I did as she asked. I walked in front of the classroom and looked around.

I saw the three girls that were on my bus in class. They were all applying lip gloss of some sort. I looked over and saw Hiccup sitting down in the back waving slitely. I waved back a little. Then someone caught my eye. I looked to my side and saw the most handsome man you could ever lay eyes on. He had silvery, white hair. And blue eyes like ice. His facial features were breathtaking that any girl would fall for him. We suddenly met eyes and I felt like I was in a trance. I then saw him do something that I thought no other boy would do give me. He gave me a wink and smiled charmingly.

"Miss Winters?"

I suddenly sapped it of my thoughts and looked back to see where the voice was coming from. It was the teacher calling me. "What? Oh sorry." I said. And I immediately heard the three girls laughing at me. My face turned red in embarrassment. But I shoved that thought away.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

I nodded. "Hello. My name is Elsa Winters. I'm new here and I uhhh...moved here from Alaska. So um, now I live here." I then held back a little bit. I hope I sounded alright. I mean, I think I did anyways.

"And what about Alaska? What did you do in Alaska? You certainly get a lot more snow than we do." She then laughed a little bit. I laughed back a little bit too. "Well, I like to build a snowman with my younger sister. And most of all, I love to skate on the ice." I looked around and saw Hiccup giving a thumbs up to me. I smiled back at him.

"Well that's nice to know! We have a skating team! We compete in competitions and practice moves on the ice. I'm sure that they are looking for a new student to join!" The teacher explained.

Wow! A skate team!? I'm so excited! After school I'm going to join the skate team! Maybe just maybe if that guy with the silver hair comes. He can watch me and notice me more.

I just need to get through the next periods till lunch.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the late update. I just couldn't figure out what to put in this chapter. I didn't have much inspiration to do this but I finally did. And my other story Ice Roses. I'm still trying to find some inspiration for it too. Might be a while before I get that chapter out. Anyways I hope you are all having a great night/day and ship Jelsa and Bethyl! **

**P.S - You can check out my other story called _She Is With Me, Always. _It's a Bethyl one shot. Only one chapter long. Just got very inspired for that. So anyways see ya around!**


	3. Friends-and-Enemies

**Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies**

Elsa's POV

"Well Elsa, why don't you sit with our good friend, Hiccup back there! Welcome to Whitewater High School!" I took my seat in the back and everyone's eyes where fixed upon me. Hiccup smiled at me and I smiled back. I put all of my books and other belongings under my chair.

"Now everyone! Why don't we start off the year with getting to know each other! Let's start in the front!" She pointed to a young girl with long black hair and she was very tan. She wore a bright green crop top and jean shorts with sandals. She stood up from her chair with great confidence. "Hello everyone! My name is Moana! I really like to swim in the ocean and I have my very own boat that I sail on the sea. I used to live in Hawaii a few years ago but then I moved here." She said and the class threw her a great applause. She smiled greatly and sat back down.

"Okay! It is very nice to meet you Moana and I bet everyone here is too! Why don't we go with you sir!" She pointed to the man with the silvery white hair. He stood up and started to speak. "My name is Jackson Overland. You can call me Jack. I love to do hockey and I really like Winter." Everyone applauded for him. Even I did. I saw the three girls I saw on the bus applaud for him too. The one with the golden hair I saw blew him a kiss. I don't know why but I could feel my veins boil of jealousy at that.

Wait what?! Who am I kidding! He's probably a player with every girl. But who can blame him. His looks are miraculous. Like he was carved from a god himself. And his eyes. They look like you could see the entire season of winter itself!

**_3 hours later_**

It was finally lunch. Hiccup asked if I could sit with him and his friends. It took me a minute to say yes but, I did eventually. I have seen the guy with the silver, white hair in all of my classes so far. But I have no time to be all over boys. This is senior year! I'll be going to collage anytime soon! I'm planning on being a singer when I'm older. But my mom doesn't agree. She wants me to take over her business but when I grow up I'm gonna be a free woman! I can do whatever I please.

I went into the lunch line and they had really good looking meals. They have so many options! Seasoned chicken breasts, turkey sandwiches, salads, pastas, you name it! This is a way different school than the other ones I've been to. They would have greasy pizzas with biscuit dough instead of real dough. Makes me gag!

"Hello! And what will you be having today?" One of the ladies asked. "Oh wow! I don't know what to choose!" I said surprisingly browsing all of the options. "I can tell your new here! Everyone isn't always wowed by what we have. Their all used to it." She said. How can you be used to this?! They look like gourmet meals! "How can they be used to this?! I never have food like this in my school! All they serve is greasy pizza!" I said. She laughed. "I think I'll take the pasta salad please." She nodded and served it on my tray. "Enjoy!" She said cheerfully. "Thank you!" I smiled and walked with my tray.

I looked around for Hiccup and his friends. Then I saw Hiccup Waving to me. I started to walk over until I felt something hot my foot and I find myself falling over and landing right in my food. My face fell right on the pasta salad. And my shirt got wet from the milk carton that had been opened. I picked up my face to find everyone laughing at me. Shouting things like, "What a weirdo!" "Is she that stupid?" "I'm totally posting this on my Instagram story!" When I look around I see the girl with the blond hair laughing a me. She had her foot sticking out from under her seat.

I began to tear up and start crying. I cried so much that I ran out of the lunch room and into the nearest bathroom. I got some paper towels and started to wipe my face and shirt off. After I did that I looked at myself in the mirror. As soon as I took one look. I began to feel so many tears fall down my cheek. I couldn't find the ability to stand anymore and I sunk to the floor of the bathroom. I curled into a ball and laid my forehead on my knees. I cried and cried and cried. I don't know how long but it felt like hours.

Why would the girl do that to me? She's like a clone of Regina George! I couldn't believe that it was my first day of school and I'm already being bullied! I hate that girl! I hate her! And I don't even know her name!

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I sniffed and wiped away my tears. "W-who is it?" I also still sobbing. "If you come out I'll tell you."

It sounded like a guys voice. Definitely not Hiccup. Some part of me was hoping it was him. I got up and opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was that guy with the silvery, white hair. Jack I think his name was. He smiled down at me and I smiled back but sadly. "That was quiet a show back there." He chuckled. "Thanks for rubbing it in." I said still sobbing. He started to rub the back of his neck.

"Hey our know what. I think you need to take a walk. Wanna come?" He asked. I was about to say no but my instincts told me to go for it. "Okay." I said quietly. I began to walk with him and he walked with me.

We walked in silence most of the stroll in the school.

"So um. About what happened, I'm really sorry about it. That doesn't normally happen for new people." He said. I nodded slightly with a frown still on my face. He started rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you make anyone, how do I say this... on edge for your first time here?" He asked me. I shook my head no but then I remembered the blonde girl.

"Do you know a girl with blond hair who hangs out with 2 other girls? Her hair is really long." I asked looking at him.

He sighed. "Yes...Her name is Rupunzal. But everyone calls her Punzie." He explained. "She's also trying to flirt with me. And maybe it's because of my glorious charms," he looked at me and laughed. I punched his side. He laughed again. "She probably saw and wanted to make you humiliated as pay back. This is really weird how I know this!!" He laughed again. I chuckled with him.

"Well um. Maybe if you try to ignore her she won't talk to you." He suggested. I nodded.

Maybe that could work. But if she has a thing for him, then she's gonna be at my throat all the time if I try to talk to him. Then I won't be able to talk to him at all.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other cause she might find out. She finds out everything."

Called it!

"Maybe we can talk secretly to each other. I have a phone with me. Maybe we can text each other?" I asked. Oh no! That sounded embarrassing. Like I'm some stalker. Oh crap! What do I do now? I felt my cheeks heat up. I was probably a tomato right now. Why did I say that?

"Sure!" He said happily. Wow I guess not. "What's your number?" He asked pulling out his phone. I pulled out my phone and told him my number. "124-364-7189." **(This is a made up number! Not a real one!) **"Okay thank you. Maybe we can talk later." He said. I nodded my head.

_RING RING RING!!_

"Well I think we'd better go to class. See you later?" He asked. "Yeah, see you." I said. I waved to him and he waved back as we went back to class. See you later?" He asked. I nodded back. "Yeah, see you later." We then walked back to our classes.

**_Later..._**

It was the last period of the day. Finally! I've gotta find out about the skate team! Before class began I took a flyer that I found in the hallway for the skate team. After school I'm going to ask my mom if I can join the skate team. I've been skating since I was in 2nd grade.

My last period is a study hall so I'm gonna ask my teacher if I can go to the nurses office to get the paperwork.

I walked into Mr. Moss's classroom where I saw everyone sitting down. I sat in the middle row of the class. On my left there was a girl with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a blue and white dress. She had a load full of books with her. I saw her reading A red book labeled _'Romeo Juliet'_ I remember reading that book when I was a little kid. It's a wonderful book. But sad.

Apparently she caught me looking at her and she looked startled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I was just curious about the book that you were reading." I said hoping she wouldn't sound offended. I waited for a little bit for her to answer but she still looked a little shocked.

"It Romeo Juliet. It's one of my favorite books. Hey wait a minute. Are you the new girl?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh well it's nice to meet you. I'm Belle. What's your name?" "It's Elsa. Elsa Winters."

"That's a beautiful name." She smiled. "What's your favorite book?" I asked. "Aladdin. What about you?" She asked. "I don't really know. I like the Snow Queen a lot." She smiled. "Me too." I smiled back. I was about to ask her about the skate team until I heard the teacher come to the front. "Alright! I'm going through attendance. After I'm done. You can do what you want. But keep quiet! Or you'll be out of my class." He demanded. Me and Belle exchanged a look _'he seems "lovely"'. _

"Alright! Aurora!"

"Here."

"Jasmine."

"Here."

"Belle."

"I'm here"

"E-Elsia?"

"It's Elsa! And yes I'm here."

He then called a few more names before going back to his work. And so did everyone else. I got up from my seat and walked over to Mr. Moss. When I got up to him he glanced at me. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Can I get a pass to go to the nurses office?" I asked. "Sure." He grabbed a yellow pass from his desk and signed his name. "Here you go kid." "Thank you." I replied before walking out the door.

I started walking down the hallway when I saw Jack with another girl. Rupunzal. She was holding his hand Jack looked at me for a millisecond and turned away. Rupunzal saw me looking their way and she gave me a death glare indecating, _'stay away from him, or else...'_ they passed me by. I'm not scared of her. But I know there's gonna be a whole lot of stuff in store for me at this school.

I walked towards the nurses office and walked in. No one in here other than the nurse herself. Obviously. She noticed I entered and fixed her glance towards me. "Hello! How are you today?" She asked politely. "I'm great. I was wondering if I could sign up for the ice skating team?" She nodded her head and started digging through her file cabinet. She then grabbed a yellow folder and opened it to find a bright orange sheet of paper inside. She handed me the paper. "Here is the paperwork for sign-ups. You must have your parents signature for this. Try and bring me this tomorrow if you can." I nodded and took the orange paper. "Hey I don't think I've ever seen you around here. Are you the new student?" She asked. "Yes." "Well I hope that this will be your favorite school." She said smiling greatly. I smiled back and headed back to study hall.

All the teachers are so nice. I really like this school. I don't want to have to leave this school. I mean the only problem is Rupunzal being a jerk to me. If she's gonna play this way. Then she can bring it on.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took awhile. I didn't have much inspiration for this until just now XD. I really hope that you like this chapter. I'm doing most of the teachers have random names I came up with and Disney and Dreamworks characters for the students. If you have any ideas for the next chapter. You are more than welcome to share your amazing ideas with me! Hope your having a wonderful day/night and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye for now!**


	4. Coming-Home

**Chapter 4: Coming Home**

Elsa's POV

After school I went onto the bus and started to fill out my skate team paper work. Anna was in the seat next to me listening to music on her phone. As I was filling out the papers I felt a presence of someone looking over my shoulder. I quickly turned around to find Anna looking at my papers. "Did anyone tell you about personal space?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged. "You signing up for skate team?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled at me.

"I heard that they are the best team of all Norway." I said. "No wonder our last schools team always sucked." I said laughing. Anna laughed with me.

"Are you signing up for the skate team?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw Rupunzal with a questioning look on her face. "Yes." Was all I said before she rolled her eyes at me. "You don't stand a chance." She laughed. "And by the way, he's mine." She spat at me and turned back into her seat. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Anna. She had her eyes wide open and smiling like a fan girl. Oh no. I know what she is thinking.

We got home about 30 minutes later and walked inside. "Mom? Are you in here?" Anna yelled but no voice answered. She must be working late...again. Ugh! She never spent time with us! But without her...we wouldn't have had everything we have now. A house, warm bed and food. But she still wasn't the ideal mother I wanted to have.

"Anna?! Do you have homework?" I asked. "Nope! You?" She asked from the other room while I was getting a snack from the fridge. "Nope. Just paperwork for the skate team." I replied. We stayed in silence for about a minute. I grabbed some strawberries, ice and milk to make myself a smoothie. "How was school? Any new friends?" I asked again. "Yeah. A total of 10 people! Can you believe it! I like this school already!" She said excitedly. "Well that's good! You had a better day than me!" I said.

She got up from the couch in the living room and walked into the kitchen. She put a hand on my shoulder. "What happened?" She asked with worry in her eyes. "Anna. I doesn't matter." I said. "Elsa...don't shut out on me." She said.

I then told her about the three girls I met and and how at lunch they humiliated me infront of the whole senior class. And how I met Jack.

"Okay wait! Your telling me that, three girls are acting like the Mean Girls, are at you because the one b*tchy sl*t thinks you want her sexy hot boyfriend?" She asks. I nodded. "Yeah that basically sums it up." She then had a face of when she's really p*ssed off. "Okay, next time that sl*t crosses you or so much as touches you. Tell her, that your sister is gonna beat her *ss! I'm serious! You tell her that!" She said pointing at me. I let out a loud snort and started to laugh. She then started to laugh too. By then we were all laughing our heads off and on the floor laughing. We kept on laughing until our stomachs hurt.

"Okay okay, that was pretty funny Anna. I can imagine you doing that!" I said still laughing. "So can I!" She laughed again.

"Why are you guys laughing?" I heard a voice behind me and saw mom with a confused expression on her face. Me and Anna got up and looked at her. "I said, what were you guys laughing at? Common curtesy." She said. I rolled my eyes. "We were just laughing about something funny." I said. My mom looked at me and then shrugged. "Who wants spaghetti?" Mom asked. "I do!" Me and Anna said the same time. We looked at each other and chuckled.

I cannot wait for homemade spaghetti!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update and for the short chapter. I really couldn't think of anything for this chapter. I don't really know any of what to come. So it depends on my inspiration. I really had no inspiration for this so I'm really sorry. I'll try and think more! Can you give me advice on what to do next? Advice and reviews are well appreciated for an author and needed desperately! See you all next time! Bye for now!**


	5. Authors-Note

**Hello! So your probably wondering why I'm putting in an authors note. DONT WORRY! I'm not discontinuing this if you like it! I'm not planning to anyways. I just would like your opinion on something and ask if you would like me to sometime write a fanfic of Din Dijarin (idk how to spell his last name) and Cara Dune? You know...from The Mandalorian? Would you like it? Please review and let me know if you would like to see Din x Cara. I like the ship. And if you want to review and let me know if you would like to see it, give me some ideas the review as well! Let me know what you would like me to write about for the ship (or if you even want me to XD) I probably shouldn't be talking about this ship when it's Jelsa but it's the only story that I haven't finished yet and I need to get this message out there. Lol XD**

**P.S let me know what you think of Drama and Angels too and what I should have happen next! Reviews and likes are much appreciated!! Bye for now!!**


	6. Try

**Chapter 5: Try**

Elsa's POV

_"Papa. I cannot do it!" _

_I slipped on the ice on my skates and was just sitting on the ice crying. I keep on falling and falling. I keep on trying and trying. But I cannot do it right. _

_"Honey, you just have to keep on trying. When you try more you get better at it." He said opening his arms to me. "But that's what I keep on doing. I keep on trying but it's not working! I'll never be a good ice skater." I said and put my knees up to my forehead and cried. I heard him sigh. He kneeled there for a minute. _

_"Elsie, I was the same way with my father. But only it wasn't ice skating. It was to hunt and to practice shooting. I was never good at it. And do you know what he told me?" He asked. I looked up and sniffed a bit._

_"What did he tell you?" _

_"A bruise is a lesson...and each lesson makes us better."_

_He waited for a minute and I smiled. He smiled back. _

_"Wanna try this again?" _

_"Yes."_

_I lifted myself up and started to go slowly. I kept my balance and moved slowly. Then I got a little used to it and speeded up. I then found myself skating all around the rank and I saw my dad clapping and smiling from ear to ear. I smiled. I did it! I actually did it! I skated back to my dad and he lifted me up and spun me around. _

_"I'm so proud of you pumpkin!" He exclaimed. "Thank you Papa!" _

_He then held me in a tight hug and I hugged him back._

_"I love you pumpkin." _

_"I love you too Papa."_

_**End of memory**_

Another memory, another dream about my father. I miss him so much. I wish that whoever killed him would suffer the consequences and would suffer pain of what he or she put my father through. And because of them, I'll never see my father again.

"Elsa!! Wake up!"

That was my mother. If I don't get up now I'm gonna get a big lecture about needing to go to school. I got up and went into my bathroom and did my usual routine. I put my hair up into a French braid and went back in my bedroom to change. I put on a blue off shoulder shirt that had long sleeves. Then I put on a pair of jeans with tall brown boots on. And to finish the look off I put on a long necklace that had a feather in the color of white.

I remember that day. Me, my father, sister and mother were out for a walk in the woods one day and Anna was playing with mom in the snow. My father took me to a great big tree and pointed up at the top. It was a snow owl. Sitting on a branch looking out towards the horizon. It eventually caught eyes with me. I waved slightly at it and it flew away. I frowned. Then my father pointed at the ground and I couldn't see what it was. Put he walked over and picked up what looked like the owls feather. We both smiled and hugged again.

Those were good times. But I'll never see him again.

I walked downstairs to see Anna eating away on a bagel sandwich. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. Dispite having food in her mouth.

"Good morning hon." Mom said. "Morning." I replied. She put a plate of waffles on the table. That must be for me. I sat down in the wooden chair and started to eat my breakfast.

"Elsa? Aren't you forgetting something?" Anna asked. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Then I remembered the skate team forms. How could I forget?! I got up and got the forms out of my backpack and showed them to mom.

"These are the forms for skating. Our school has a team." I said handing over the forms. She took the form from my hands and started to sign the papers. She handed them back to me and we started to pack up for school.

I was about to walk out the door when I heard my mother call my name.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let those girls bother you. The best thing to do is ignore them."

I nodded and headed outside to get on the bus.

When I got on the bus I saw the same girls on the bus but Rupunzal wasn't with them. I then saw her in the back with Jack sitting next to her. I don't know why but my veins started to boil when I saw together. I sat in the only empty seat there was and it was right I front of them. I set my backpack down in the seat and I look behind me to see Rupunzal giving me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and sat in the seat.

'_Why does she have to be so mean? I did nothing. And I'm not even after her boyfriend. Except he is pretty cute. I won't deny it._' I thought to myself.

**_26 minutes later..._**

We arrived at the front of the school and I walked off the bus. As I was walking towards the building I saw Rupunzal holding Jack's hand. Then she kissed his cheek. She looked back at me and smiled. Like a b*tchy smile. Like a 'take that b*tch' smile. I just ignored her once more and went off to classes.

...

I walked into my science class and sat with Hiccup. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hey question." "Yeah?" "Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" He asked. "What do you mean by 'us'." I asked. "Me and my friends. Have you met Astrid?" He asked. I nodded my head no. "Well how about Hero, Merida?" He asked again but I didn't know him either. "Okay well how about Belle?" He asked hoping I would know her. "Oh yeah! I know her. She is in my study hall at the end of the day." He nodded agreeingly. "That's great! I'll wave to you so you know where we are. In case you forget, our table is in the second row, 3 tables to the left. Then you'll find us.

"Okay. Will there be anyone else there?" I asked. He made a cheeky smile.

"Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see."

I raised an eyebrow. Who was he going to invite to his table? Was it the girls? No. It can't be them. He saw me get humiliated and he gave them a death glare when they weren't looking. Was it Jack? No. He would be sitting with his girlfriend.

"Good morning class!"

I turned my head to see the teacher in the front of the classroom.

"Alright let's start our first official unit. Our unit is on Mitosis. Now can everyone go into that cabinet and grab their books? And turn to page 386. I'll be handing out notes that we can fill out together and you will fill out a sheet based on the information you have learned. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand so the teacher went to her white board and started to explain the lesson.

...

...

It was finally lunch time. I went over to the lunch line to grab my lunch. As I had my lunch in my hand I looked around to find Hiccups table. '_Okay, He said the second row and 3 tables to the left._' I looked over that way and saw hiccup waving towards me. I smiled and started to walk over. I saw the three girls and went a table around them.

'_They won't get me this time._' I thought and smiled to myself. I walked to the table and sat in an empty seat. "Hey Elsa." Hiccup said cheerfully. "Hey Hiccup."

I looked around the table and saw a girl with blonde hair. A little darker than mine and she had blue eyes. She wore a red top with a skull in the middle with ripped jeans and sneakers. She had a brown leather headband that went across her forehead. She waved to me. I smiled back at her. I then saw a girl with crazy, long, red, curly hair falling down to hips. She wore a green loose sweater. And also wore ripped jeans. "Hey!" She said. I waved back nervously. Belle stirring next to the red head. Eating what looked like a ceacer salad **(idk how to spell it XD I'm half asleep)** she waved to me and I smiled back.

"So this is Astrid," Hiccup pointed to the girl sitting next to him with the blonde hair. "Hey! Are you the new girl?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied and she nodded her head. "And this one is Merida. Call her Mer." He said. She punched him in the arm. "Ow! What the heck Merida?!" Hiccup yelled. I tried to keep back my laughter. She just shrugged at him. He rolled his eyes. I chuckled. "See she's laughing!" The red head said while she was laughing too.

"Where is the other guy?" Merida asked.

"I don't know. Probably hanging out with his disgrace of a girlfriend. I feel bad for him." Hiccup said frowning. "Wait who's the other guy?" I asked.

"Sorry I'm late!"

I turned my head and I saw Jack sit down next to me. I was trying very hard to keep my red cheeks hidden from view. But he managed to notice anyways. "Is someone blushing? You know I am well known for my amazing charms!" He smirked cheekily.

"Dude! Stop scaring her!" Merida yells. Then starts laughing. Then the whole table erupts in laughter. I was laughing too.

"Oh yeah! This is Jack. You've met him." Hiccup said.

"Wait Jackson. Rupunzal. She'll see you with me. I don't want you to get in trouble with her." I said looking at him.

"They already left. Left later than I thought they would. She would kill me if she found out if I was sitting here with all you guys. But you are all my friends. More like family." He explained. Everyone smiled.

"So why are you dating her if you don't even like her?" Astrid asked. Jack shrugged. "She'll try no matter what to be my girlfriend. And if I don't do something or anyone does something she doesn't want. Well...let's just say your already done for and no one will ever be your friend again." He said.

"Then why can't we tell our principle? He's good at dealing with these types of things." Merida asked getting frustrated. "Her mother owns this place. Don't ask me why she would own a school. But her mom bribes the principal to make her not get in trouble. If he does then he's out of a job." He said.

Merida let out a long sigh. "We'll never get rid of her!" Merida said face planting her head into her crossed arms on the table.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. "Wait. You said that no one would be your friend again if you messed with her? How do you know that? What does she do?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say that one girl, named Saddie. She wore the same skirt and shoes as Rupunzal. And when Rupunzal found out. Well um...Rupunzal made up a rumor that she um, had s*x with a bunch of men outside of school that were older than 20. Which wasn't even true. But she managed show everyone a picture that she made herself of her, doing it, with a 30 something year old guy. And she is now known as a sl*t, a hore. You name it. And now. She's never been in a relationship or had a friend ever since then. And that was a week after the start of Freshman year! And all she did was wear the same shoes and skirt as her." Astrid explained.

The guys were laughing. Astrid hit Hiccup with her elbow. "Do you have to be that immature Hiccup?" Astrid said looking his way. He just shrugged and laughed again with Jack. His laugh was like he was taught how to laugh by a saint. I could get why Rupunzal is so into him.

"Okay. Well do you want to hang out here again tomorrow Elsa?" Belle asked.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Hey just so you know. If you want to be part of our friendship club, then we make vows." Hiccup said. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm just kidding." Hiccup laughed. "We calm ourselves the big four. Wanna make it the Big Five?" Belle asked. "Yes! That would be amazing!" I replied happily. "Yay!" Hiccup and Merida said at the same time. Jack looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome to the Big Five Elsa." Jack said.

"Thank you Jackson." I replied. "You can call me Jack Elsa. We are friends now." He said and I nodded.

"Just don't tell Rupunzal."

"Why would I tell her?"

"I don't know. Just don't say anything."

"Alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: Hey guys! How are y'all? Lol I try to sound different each time I make these :P. I hope that you enjoyed this story and please like and review on my story! **

**The quote used for this story was by George R.R. Martin. By the way I'm trying to give credit for the website I used to get the quote but FanFiction won't let me do it! FanFiction can be very annoying at times. But it's the way that the world works. But if you know the sight that I used for this quote then you will know that I tried to write it in to give it credit. But again, FanFiction was being really annoying and not letting me do that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it. I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Bye for now!**


	7. Skate

**Chapter 6: Skate**

Elsa's POV

I ate my lunch with everyone at my table. It was a very good one. I then realized that it was time for us to go for our next class.

"Wanna come to back again?" Hiccup asked. I looked at the rest of everyone who locked their eyes with mine. I eventually laid my eyes on Jack. His eyes looked hopeful and beautiful. I could see so much in there. But it was all some I couldn't understand. He looked as if he wanted me to say yes. But I just didn't want him to think that I would be coming to hit on him. Which I won't deny, he is very attractive. But he has a girlfriend. So I won't get in the way of that. And, I don't want to be in a bunch of drama too. Then that'll ruin my senior year. And I want to leave by having a great, fun, and happy year. With lots of friends too.

I nodded my head and answered yes. Jack's eyes lit up as I looked at him in the eyes once more.

"All right you guys! Stop drooling over each other. Jeez, gonna give me a heart attack." Merida said while snorting. The whole table looked around each other and started bursting out laughing. I was blushing a little as well and I think I saw a tint of pink on Jack's cheeks too.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Merida said while getting up from the table with Astrid. As Astrid got up she placed a hand on Hiccups shoulder. She leaned in and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. I could see him blush a little. She gave him a small smile before walking out of the cafeteria. Belle went with them as well. It was just me, Hiccup, and Jack.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until I looked at Jack and saw his eyes grow wide. Looking at the lunch line. I raised my eyebrow and looked to see what he was looking at. My eyes widened too.

Punzie.

I saw her with her friends getting lunch. Laughing. The sight of them made me sick. I wanted to go up to her and smack her. But if I did that, Jack would hate me.

I looked back at Jack. He looked back at me. "Elsa. You need to go, if she finds you...who knows what she'll do to you." Jack said looking at me. His eyes had 'worried' all over them. Does he care about me? No. No that's impossible. How could anyone care about someone so fast?

"Elsa...you should go. I don't want her to hurt you again." Jack replies still staring into my eyes. I could stay like this forever. Looking deep into the windows of his soul. All I could see was worrying. For me. I think anyways. Probably not but what else could it be?

"Elsa! Go! I don't want her to see you!" Jack whispered. I shook my head coming back into reality. I nodded towards Jack and got up from my seat. I then started to walk to my next class.

...

...

I walked into my English class and saw people look at me smiling. Like they were trying to hold back laughter. I sighed deeply and just walked to my desk. Our teacher told us read a book for the day. As I was reading my book I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned my head and looked down to see a yellow piece of paper crumpled up in a ball. I leaned down to grab the paper. I picked it up and unwrapped it with my two hands holding it. It read:

_Make sure your shoe laces are tied._

I moved my head up and turned towards the class to see them all chuckling. They know about me falling over in the cafeteria from the other day. It's just best to ignore them. Then they won't bug me.

Our teacher told us to write down in our journals a paragraph of our book so far. As I was trying to find my journal I saw a sticky note in the front. I pulled it off and read it:

_Here's my number,_

_241-765-9999_

_-Jack_

I smiled and placed the sticky note into my pencil case. I couldn't wait to text him. Maybe even call him. But why would he do that? Maybe he just felt bad for me. Or he just wants to be friends. I don't know why but I just kept smiling and was excited. What would I say? What would he say? Thoughts piled in my mind.

But it'll need to wait until after skate practice.

...

...

...

The day flew by pretty quick. I just had skating to do them I could text him. As I walked down to the girls locker room I could see a few girls there. Some I didn't know. But I did recognize one girl. She had her hair tied in a bun. Her hair was black and wavy. She wore a blue t-shirt with jeans and sandals. I walked up to them, they were all circled around and the coach was in the middle. The coach notices me and waved her hand to me. Telling me to come over. I walked over more and stood within the circle with everyone. The girl I recognize is Moana. I thought she would've done swim classes. Maybe for summer sports. All the other girls I didn't recognize.

"Alright ladies. I am Mrs. Gorman, your skate coach for this year and for some seniors, your last. We have a new skater with us today. Elsa Winters. I really love the name. Literally says winter. Matches skating too." She chuckled a little bit. I did too. So did the girls. I didn't see Punzie or her friends here. That was some good news.

"Alright girls we are gonna start with some basic rules of skating after you all dress in your appropriate attire. Now get to it!" Mrs. Gorman said and me and the girls headed off.

We walked to our lockers and started to undress. As I opened my locker I saw a black suit with some beatiful white skate shoes. They were absolutely beautifully crafted. As I looked at them I saw on the blade of the eighth skate it had "Whitewater High" labeled on it. I decided to take a picture of it and maybe I would send it to Jack later. Maybe. Or would that be too weird? Only time will tell.

"You like the skates?" I looked to my side and saw a girl with black hair tied into a bun. "Yes. They are so beautiful." I said still looking at them with amazement. "You know if your this amazed about the skates then you should be more amazed about the outfits we are gonna get later in the year." She said while grabbing her skates and walking out. I wonder what they will look like. I tied my hair in a bun and headed out the door to the rank with my skates in my hand.

As I got out I saw some of the girls while they were waiting were already on the rank skating. They all looked really good. Some where spinning and just skating in circles. The coach was watching the others skate around clapping for them. I thought of a move I learned from one of my old teammates in my last school.

I decided to skate onto the ice. As I skated I warmed up by skating around the rank until I got comfortable and started to do the move. I skated into the middle of the rank. I started to spin in a circle in place. It got faster and faster and faster. I then stopped myself in place and skated along the rank and I did a front flip. I landed perfectly on the ice with both my hands out to my sides like a bird ready to fly. I then spun in a 360 degree circle in the air and landed with doing another front flip. I landed perfectly. I stayed still for about 5 seconds and looked up. I saw all of the skaters including the coach smiling and clapping for me. I smiled. That move gets them every time. My old coach was right. That is the best move to make them proud.

"That was beautiful Mrs. Winters! Maybe I'll make you the next team captain!" She replied with a smile and clapping. I smiled back.

"Well I think that's enough for today! Head home! Call your parents to get you! Tomorrow we will start with practices. See you all tomorrow!" All the girls then skated to the locker room but took off their skates before they got in.

I walked into the locker room and started to change into my cloths. As I was changing one of the girls walked up to me. The one from before that talked to me about the skates.

"You did really good out there, Elsa. Where did you learn that from?" She asked me raising her eyebrow. I put on my brown boots and grabbed my bag. I stood up. "I learned it from my old coach. At Golden Oak High School. She was an Olympic ice skater. She retired and decided to teach there. She was the best coach. I miss her. She was like a mother to me. I felt so comfortable telling her things that no one else knew. Not even my friends knew." I explained. The black haired girl put her hand on my shoulder.

"You might see her again. Only time will tell." She smiled and took her hand back. I smiled. "Thanks. For being a good person to me," I said.

"What's your name?"

"Jasmine."

"That's a very pretty name, Jasmine." I said. She smiled. "For short you can call me Jaz." I nodded and waved to her. She waved back.

I walked over to the exit of the school and decided to call my mom. I held the phone to my ear. I waited.

"Hey hon. How was skating?"

"It was good mom."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me about practice! I wanna hear about it!"

Why is she so jumpy today? She's never usually like this. Unless she eats chocolate. We have a history of eating chocolate and going crazy.

"Well, the coach might consider me to be captain of the team." I said. I heard her gasp. "Wow hon! I'm so proud of you! I just wish that I had time to see you. But you know how the office is. How they are pushing me. But if I don't work there...what else would I do?" She said. I sighed. My mom is sometimes a pain in the butt but she definently has been working her *ss off to figure out who killed my father. It's a fortune to get that here. You have to be really lucky to afford it. She's been working hard. She loved my father. A lot. We all had a happy life until that happened.

"Yeah I know mom. Hey can you pick me up? We are all finished."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes. I'll see you soon."

"Bye mom."

I hung up my phone. All I need to do is wait.

Your probably wondering _Elsa your a senior. And you don't have a car yet?_ But like I said my mom is working hard and I have a part time job to try and get one. We are kinda poor but not too too poor. We are just a busy family.

...

I saw my mom pull up the car in the front of the school. I walked out with my backpack and got in the car. We sat in silence the whole ride home.

...

We got home and as soon as I got in went straight to my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. I laid there staring at my ceiling. _Why did my father have to die?_ I thought to myself. What did I do to let this happen? Why me? I felt a tear role down my cheek. I wiped that away quickly. I propped myself on my elbow and reach into my nightstand. I pulled out a family album and laid on my back on my bed. I flipped through the pages, going back to when I was young. When my father was still alive. There was a picture of him me and Anna standing on a stone balcony and a lake going back to where you can see NY city. We were on the Statue of Liberty. I remember Anna almost fell trying to stand on the railing to see if she could fly. My mother and father caught her before she could do anything. I laughed at that thought.

I saw another one which showed me when me and my father found the owl feather. I ran my hand over the picture. I hope that my father is in a better place now. Maybe he's watching me in heaven. I looked up to my ceiling and I smiled. Hoping my dad was smiling back at me.

————————————————

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been really really busy lately. I'm in Drama Club and they have pushed rehearsals to 9:00 pm at night but I have to leave earlier cause that's my bed time XD then when I get home I need to take my shower and get a bunch of other stuff too. I know 'TMI' but that's Incase you are wondering what been taking so long. And I haven't had much inspiration for this one. Probably why it's so short. But keep reading please. I do have an ending for this story planned. Please give me some reviews on how to make this better or how to make the next chapters. I hope you liked this story and I'll see you all later! **

**Bye guys!!**


	8. Surprise

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

**A/N: Hey! Just wanted to let you know that there is a time jump to half the end of the school year. It's the beginning of April. Somewhere in that time. I did mention it in the story. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case you don't see the part :)**

Elsa's POV

It's been at least half the year since I came to Whitewater High School. It's been very great so far. I've been hanging out with Jack and his friends at lunch. Me and Jack are the best of friends now. Whenever I need help or he does, we help each other in our time of need. He's still with Rupunzal still. She keeps trying to humiliate me in front of everyone. But Jack helps me come with comebacks that makes her so p*issed off. I'm not scared of her anymore. It just doesn't bother me anymore. Sometimes Anna would catch her mouthing off at me, so she'd start to mouth off at her. Even Anna would humiliate her. You may be thinking 'Elsa? Did she find out about you and Jack being friends?'. To answer your question. No. She doesn't. I mean she still thinks that I'm trying to hit on Jack. But no. I mean. I might have a slight crush on him. But he is already dating Rupunzal. I don't want to get myself into a huge mess.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I lifted my arm and clicked the bottom of my clock to shut it off. I sat up and stretched my arms up. Almost like I was reaching the sky. I threw my blanket off of me and got up. I walked to my bathroom and started to do my usual morning routine. After I finished I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and walked to my bedroom dresser.

I didn't really want to dress up much so I threw on a white crop t-shirt and light, jean shorts. I pulled on some jesus sandals and a gradient blue zip up hoodie. It was still a little chilly outside so I wanted to bring a hoodie. I then grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

As I walked down I started to smell breakfast. Bacon. You can never go wrong with bacon! I mean who doesn't love bacon? I caught sight of Anna stuffing her face with pancakes as well as bacon. I smiled to myself.

I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and put two pancakes and a few pieces of bacon on my plate. I sat across from Anna at our small, wooden, round table. I started to eat when Anna spoke. "Hey." I looked up and saw her mouth bloated with food. I tried not to laugh but that failed. I started laughing. "What? I love pancakes!" She said laughing too.

I looked over my shoulder and saw mom on the phone. Probably another work call. But my curiosity took the better of me. I turned over back to face Anna. "Do you know what the call is that she is on?" I asked. She chewed a few times and then swallowed her food. "I think it's with the law enforcement. She's still trying to figure out who killed our father." I nodded taking another bite of my pancakes. If you ever would ask my mother who she calls most of the time. It's basically only 2 places. Work and the Law Enforcement. Our mom has been paying the Law Enforcement to keep on finding the murder who murdered our father. Our mom and dad have been the happiest couple that anyone had ever seen. But that was before his unfortunate demise. I saddened at the thought.

Anna and I finished our breakfast and grabbed our backpacks and we headed out the door.

* * *

Time had passed quite quickly during classes. We didn't have anything new. We mostly just had some worksheets to do and watch videos about the classes.

It was lunch time and I headed to the table were my friends were sitting. I saw them all sitting down waving over to me. I sat next to Jack and he smiled to me. "Hello Elsa." Jack said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I blushed a little.

"Are you blushing Elsie?" He asked. I laughed a little. "No. What are you talking about?" I said still blushing. He chuckled. We started to eat our lunch when I saw Jack take a cookie I got and he was about to eat it before I stopped him. "Hey! That's mine!" I said as I reached out to get it back from him. "Try and get it if you can!" He laughed while I was trying to grab it from him. We fought a little like this for a few minutes till I finally got it from him and took a bite. His jaw hung open and I laughed. "That's now fair!" He said. I laughed but then I split the cookie in half and handed it to him. He pointed to his mouth. I then put the cookie in his mouth and took it happily. We smiled at each other and looked at each other. We stayed there for a moment and then burst out laughing. I saw that our whole table had their eyebrows raised or they were laughing too.

We eventually stopped until our stomachs hurt.

"You guys good?" Meridian asked. I nodded my head and so did Jack. "You guys are so cute together you know." Astrid said. I felt myself blushing again and looked over at Jack to see a tint of pink on his cheeks too. He was rubbing the back of his neck too.

Do we seem like a good couple? I mean. We've been very good friends but he's never known much about me except that I am a girl that has developed into a more confident person over the one that fell on her lunch tray and got chocolate milk on her shirt. I don't know but I feel as if I'm feeling a sort of connection between us for the past few months. But me and him could never be a thing. He is dating a more popular girl than what I am. But we are friends. But deep down...l wish that we could be something more. What is this feeling? Could it be...love? I don't know what it is. But sometimes I wish it would go away. Because as I have that feeling. I need to keep reminding myself that I will never be his. Not someone like me.

"Welp, I'll see you all later. Me and Astrid gotta go and study for mathematics." Hiccup said while getting up with Astrid and leaving the cafeteria.

"I've got archery. See ya." Merida said while leaving behind Hiccup and Astrid.

"I've gotta go too." Belle said. She left not soon after.

That left me and Jack behind at an empty table. We stood for a few minutes until Jack spoke. "Elsa. When do you have free time to get out of school?"

"After lunch. Why?"

Jack smiled, "I want to show you something. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Where are we going?" I asked getting more and more curious by the minute.

"I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise." He said with his cheeky smirks.

"Your not gonna kidnap me are you?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He laughed. "Why would I do that? We've been very good friends. Do you not trust me anymore?"

"I never said that." I laughed. He laughed too.

"Are you gonna come?" Jack asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!" He said cheerfully.

After lunch we got in the car and drive to wherever he was taking me. I don't know why but I felt nervous. We stayed silent for the whole ride and we then arrived.

I got out of the car and looked around. It looked like a national park. I looked over to see a sign. It read:

_StoneFalls Park_

I've heard of this place but I've never been to it. I saw beautiful green trees and green grass that had flowers blooming in all sorts of colors. Blue, red, pink, and orange. Basically all of the colors of the rainbow.

"Like it huh?" Jack asked behind me. I nodded my head vigorously. He smiled. He walked in front of me and took my hands. His touch felt electrifying. I never wanted to let go of him.

"There's something even better I want to show you. And no one else knows about it." He said looking in my eyes.

"Okay." was all I could say before I felt him dragging me down the park.

We then came to a stop were there was a natural stone wall with vines falling down touching the grass. And next to us and on the right side was a river down below.

"Threw here." Jack said pointing to the vines. I raised my eyebrow. There is nothing there except stone and vines. He then moved his hand threw the vines as if he was invisible to the wall. I gasped.

"Woah..."

"Come!" He said pulling me threw with his grip around my right wrist. I found myself walking threw a dark cave and we were running out of light. My heart started beating really fast. Where is he taking me? Why are we in a dark cave? Questions filled my mind.

But that all washed away as soon as I saw a bright opening at the end of the cave. We walked together and as we came out of the cave I gasped. There were flowers blooming in a load of colors on the ground. There were two willow trees that had their leaves moving with the wind. And ahead of me was were I found myself on a cliff looking out over a lake. There were tall green mountains on the water line of the lake. I looked back at Jack who was smiling behind me.

"Oh Jack! It's beautiful!" I said happily. I didn't really think of it but I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. I then felt him slowly wrap his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you like it Elsie." He said. We broke apart and decided to sit down and enjoy the view.

About an hour had passed and we were sitting with our legs hanging over the edge taking in the breathtaking scenery before us. I then felt my hand shift over a little bit until it was touching Jacks. Not even five seconds later he moved his hand on top of mine.

We looked at each other and our eyes met. I saw his eyes shift down to look at my lips and look back up to meet my eyes. He moved a little closer and so did I.

We were an inch apart until I felt his lips collide with mine. I felt a sudden spark in me explode and I felt a feeling of electricity flowing threw me. I then felt his hand move up to meet my cheek and he pulled me in closer. I happily accepted and we kept on going. With each second of the beautiful moment our kiss got even more passionate by the second.

We then broke apart breathing heavily. We both smiled as we looked into each others eyes.

"That was umm..." I said but Jack finished the sentence."

"...breathtaking?..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I blushed a little bit and nodded my head.

I looked back out to the view and we sat like we did before. I leaned my head onto Jack's shoulder and he leaned his head onto mine.

We sat and took in this moment in silence.

I never wanted to leave this place. Or this moment.

I didn't want to leave Jack.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if the update was late. Again. Been busy. But hey I think I can make more chapters due to school being canceled until April break because, you all probably all know by now. COVID-19 aka Corona virus. Ugh! It's super sad. Anyways let me know if you like this chapter! And leave reviews on how you would like the future chapters to be.****Bye for now!**


	9. Bad-Times

**Chapter 8: Bad Times**

Elsa's POV

"You guys did what?!?" Anna yelled in an exciting tone. I facepalmed myself. This has been the eighth time I have told her. "Anna! It's not a serious thing. We aren't in a relationship. And plus, he has a girlfriend." I replied. When is this going to sink into her head? "come on Elsa! It's clear that he likes you! More than that dumb b*tch who clearly has some issues." I was about to protest but nothing came out of me. "It was a moment but it's nothing serious!" I said for the ninth time.

"So you admit that you kissed him?" Anna asked again with a wide grin on her face. She is going to be the death of me. Next thing is she's gonna ask if we had s*x. Which isn't gonna happen at all!

"Yes, we did kiss. But don't tell mom!" I said. Anna squealed like a child that found a big basket of chocolate eggs on Easter morning.

"Elsa! I'm so happy for you!!" Anna squealed again grabbing Elsa's arms squeezing them hard jumping up and down.

"Ow Anna! Your gonna break my arms!" Elsa said. Anna let go of Elsa and Elsa rubbing her arms, hoping the pain would subside.

"So what are we gonna do about the sl*tty, queen bee, b*tch so you can have your man?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow with a mishevious smile. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. But I don't want to do anything so quickly. Just wait a while, and we'll see how things go." I said. Anna smiled and nodded. I'm just hoping that no one caught us together. Hopefully no one saw us. Right?

**_A few days before..._**

_Unknown POV_

_I was in the Stone Falls park, waiting for the rest of my friends to come and find me. I was texting on my phone when I heard a girl and boy talking.__ I turned my head to see a girl with beautiful platinum hair that was in a braid that laid on her side. And the boy had silver, platinum hair. Almost like the girl's_

_I realized who both of the people were. It was Jack, Rupunzals boyfriend. But what is he doing with-...Elsa? Oh my gosh is that her?! What are they doing together? My curiosity got the better of me and I slowly followed them but kept my distance so they couldn't see me._

_As they went to the hill they stopped. Jack then moved his hand over the vines and his hand went straight threw the vines! This park has so many secrets i don't know about! They went straight threw and I followed quietly to where the invisible wall was. I took me a while to find where it was but I eventually found it. I poked my head threw the vines and saw it was a dark cave. I could hear echoing towards the end of the cave. I walked through the cave and eventually saw them both sitting down on the grass on what looked like the edge of a cliff._

_'What is this place?' I thought. I saw a large rock and hide myself behind it and watched them. _

_Time had passed and I eventually saw them getting closer to each other. They were so close they were about to touch nose to nose. Eventually they pressed their lips to each other. _

_'Omg I need to take a picture!' I thought. I took my phone out of my pocket and made sure my phone was silent. I took a picture and quickly left the cave and into my car. I then sent the picture to her._

_Punzie: WHAT?!?!?! Who is this b*tch?!?!_

_Me: I believe it's Elsa. The new girl. I saw them alone together and had to send you the picture. _

_Punzie: I never knew that she was such a sl*t! I guess she's not a nerd after all. But this! This is a whole new level! She's trying to get my babe!!!_

_Me: Well, that's why I sent it to you._

_Punzie: Looks like I'm gonna need to handle this myself. Thank you Ariel. I am much ablized to you._

_Me: Your welcome._

_Punzie: Let's rock this b*tch._

Jack's POV

Its finally the weekend and I get to relax. I unlocked my door and walked into my house. I didn't see anyone inside. Mom and dad are at work again. I sighed to myself. When I was a lot younger they never played with me and I could never understand why. Now I know. Two reasons. One, they are too busy. Two, they don't care about me anyways. And plus, my parents want to divorce so my parents don't give a crap about me.

They wanna get divorced because, my mom caught my dad cheating on her and after that my mom has been coming home either completely exhausted from work. Or coming home super late completely wasted and drunk.

So I'm glad I'm gonna be moving out of here soon.

Yeah my life sucks but I try and make the most of it.

...

...

It's been a few hours since I got home. It's 6:25 at night right now. I got really bored so I decided to hang on my phone. That's when I heard a knock at my door. Who could that be?

I got up off the couch and walked to my door. I opened it and saw the one person I didn't feel like seeing.

Rupunzal.

"Hey Jack. Whatcha doin?" Punzie asked.

"Umm...nothing much. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hang out with you. You don't want to leave your girlfriend out in the rain do you?" She asked. It was pouring outside and it isn't summer yet so it was about forty degrees outside right now. So I let her come in. She walked in and took off her white leather jacket.

She was wearing a low white lace V-neck shirt that had spaghetti straps and had a black bra that would have a boy or even a man to drool over her. And black yoga leggings. So of course she is freezing her *ss off. Why doesn't that surprise me? Because I've been dating her for at least 2 years now and ever since she has been my girlfriend she has always dressed like this.

"So um...what do you want to do?" I asked sitting on a couch next to her.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked me. Leaning in and placing her hand on my chest. Running her hand down over my stomach. And down to...

"Punzie...not this. Please stop." I asked. She immediately looked up at me and furred her eyebrows and back away. She crossed her arms.

"Is about that Elsa girl?" She asked. Wait how does she know about Elsa?

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb. I've seen you with her in classes as I walk to the bathroom every period. And you look like your too close to her. Do you not love me anymore?" She asked will making her eyes become puppy eyes.

"No! This isn't about her. And you are my girlfriend."

She still stood with puppy eyes. Ugh! I can't do this.

I got up off the couch and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Punzie asked. I turned to her. "I need to pee." I said. And I walked to the bathroom.

Punzie POV

A Jack started to walk away I sat there waiting for him. As I was waiting I noticed his phone lying on the couch.

Ding!

I had an idea. I grabbed his phone and logged into it. He gave me his password about a year ago. That's how I know it. I looked to see if he had Elsa's number in here. Oh, found it! I went into his texts with her and scrolled through them. Omg and he's actually being nice to her?! That b*tch!!!

I went down to text something to her that she will never forgive Jack for.

...

I typed in the message and sent it. I then deleted the text so Jack couldn't see it due to him having an iPhone. But Elsa will see it. Ahahaha! Revenge is SOOOOOOOO sweet!! I quickly closed the texting tab and turned off his phone and put it back on the couch where it was before. I tried to get into a comfy position and pretend to be on my phone.

Jack's POV

I walked down the stairs and looked at Punzie. She was on her phone. Typical. I walked over and sat on the couch. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, I've gotta go. My mom wants me home. Ugh! Mothers are so annoying." She said. I nodded in response.

"I'll see you later Jackie-boo." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. She grabbed her white leather jacket, put it on, and headed out the car door.

At least maybe me and Elsa can go to my secret place again. That's the only thing I'm looking forward to on the morning.

**A/N: Hey guys! What did you think of this chapter? Was it a short one? Idk if it is or not but eh, it is what it is. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you want. If you have Wattpad, I have a story in progress that you can check out there if you'd like. My username is Alanna2023. And if anyone is interested in the TV series called The Lion Guard, then check out my friends stories. Her username is The Lion Guard8. **

**Please leave reviews on how you like this story and how I can make it better. I love you guys, you are all my life and I hope that all of you are well and your family due to Coronavirus. Hopefully when this is over you can go out and have huge parties. I definitely want to have a HUGE party when this is done. Maybe a bonfire? Idk but I hope you guys like this and please please review! Your reviews are much appreciated! I wish you the best of times and stay healthy and your family. Remember, God is always with you. **

**Bye for now!!**


	10. Good-News!

**Chapter 9: Good News!**

Jack's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_*

I felt my hand slam over my digital alarm clock and it shut up. Ah, music to my ears. Another day of school. I really don't want to go. But the only thing that makes me able to get up is Elsa. That's when I knew that it was going to be a very great day. Whenever she is at school it's like she has an aura around her to make me feel so...happy! I just feel cheerful and positive when I'm around her. But with Punzie...it's not the same. I know your probably thinking, _"Jack, why are you saying that about your girlfriend?! If she's that bad...then break up with her. And go for Elsa!"_

Yeah well, that's a problem. If I do that. Punzie is gonna come up with every way to get rid of her. Trust me. I have experience. Once, I had a very good friend of mine. And it was a girl. We hung out a bit. And when Punzie found out I was hanging out with a girl. The next day, she wasn't at school. And she was always at school. So I asked my other friends and they said she was expelled. The rumor was that she had s*x with our ninth grade gym teacher. I don't know how but I knew for sure it was Punzie. She is crazy for me and I wish I could break up with her but she will make every other girls and my life miserable.

So that's why I cannot break up with her. And why me and Elsa need to stay hidden away from her. It's basically a matter of life and death.

I decided to get out of my bed and walk into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair a little bit. But it looked a bit messy. I didn't care so I shrugged it off. I washed my face and walked into my bedroom to get dressed. I put on my blue hoodie that was my favorite hoodie. It had designs like ice that traveled down the shirt. I thought it looked pretty cool. I put on some brown pants and put on my Nike sneakers. I grabbed my backpack and started to head out the door. Of course my parents already left for work. I headed to my blue sports car that my dad never uses and I drove it to school.

I drove to the front of the school and parked my car. I got out, grabbed my things and headed inside. I walked into the school and I saw Elsa with Anna next to her. I ran up to them (not literally) and came up beside them.

"Hey Elsa! Hi Anna." I said smiling. They looked up at me but with really weird expression. Elsa looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks and Anna looked like she was about to explode. I also saw marks on Elsa's face which looked like she had cried recently. This sight broke my heart. I wanted to give her a hug but before I could I felt something smack me across the face. I yelped in pain and held my hand onto the place where it hurt. I looked up and found out that Anna slapped me. My eyes widened. What the heck! Why would she slap me?! Is she messed up?!?

"I hope that that just fixed your filthy, disgusting, cruel mind of yours. Because what you said to my sister, broke her heart. She couldn't even sleep! She's not even herself! You are a filthy evil person. And I don't ever want to see you around my sister again!!! Not even ten feet away. Don't go near her, don't talk to her. Don't even look at her!!!! So I hope we find ourselves clear! You hear me?!" Anna screamed. And by now the whole hallway stopped in their tracks and was completely confused and horrified at this sight. Because it's never happened here. But what the hell did I do?!?!?! What did I do to make Elsa cry?

"Anna! What did I do?!? I don't even know what's going on?!" I said still holding my hand on my face where I was hit. Does she take like a boxing class?! It hurt!

"If you don't know them maybe you shouldn't talk to us. I don't ever want to see you again!" Anna yelled.

I noticed after everything that Elsa didn't try to stop Anna from hitting me. She just stood there as if I really did deserve it. But I'm so confused. What did I do?!?!

Anna and Elsa walked off and I stood there with disbelief.

"That's disappointing. Why would Elsa's sister hit you?!" I turned around to see Punzie next to me looking worried for me.

"I don't know she just hit me. And I don't know why." I looked back to Elsa and Anna walking off. Questions filled my head and the confusion was just endlessly filling my head. We were perfectly fine yesturday! So what the heck happened?

"Forget her. She clearly doesn't like you. But I care for you and I love you. Come! We'll be late." Punzie said.

"Okay."

And we were off.

...

...

...

Classes were going so slow. I couldn't focus at all. I'm just so confused on everything that is going on. Why did Elsa look so upset? Why did Anna yell at me and smack me? These questions filled my head and I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. All I could think of was Elsa.

Punzie has been super close to me now. Like she won't let me out of her sight. Like I was a dog that had been released from its leash for the first time in the open wide. But what did I do to Elsa to make her cry and not be able to sleep? Did I say something? Did I do something? But I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong.

I guess I'll just try and figure this out later.

Elsa's POV

I couldn't believe what Jack had said to me. After all the months we'd been friends. I'm starting to wonder if he was just using me to look cool. I couldn't focus on my work or a book I borrowed to get my mind off of what he done. I was in the library trying to read a book but I couldn't read at all.

"Can't focus?"

I lifted my head to see Hiccup sitting on a chair across from me. He was reading a book called "Friends and Traitors."

As I saw that book I started to feel a tear roll down my cheek. And not even two seconds later I felt more tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey hey! Don't cry what's wrong?" Hiccup asked immediately getting up from his seat and coming to me and sitting down. He held his arms out and he let me cry into his shirt. I felt bad that I was crying into his shirt. But he seemed like he didn't care.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Hiccup asked again. I sat back up and wiped my tears away but he could tell that I was still upset.

"It's Jack..."

"What did he do?"

"He sent me a text..."

"What kind of text?"

I pulled out my phone and onto what Jack had sent me last night.

Hiccup grabbed my phone and it read:

_Elsa I don't want to ever talk to you again. Your trying to get me to break up with my girlfriend. I love her. And I don't love you. Your such a little b*tch, a sl*t!!! Trying to steal me from my girlfriend? Well maybe you should find someone else to hit on. If your such a hoe then you should be a stripper for a living. I don't ever want to see you again. We are no longer friends. And don't try and talk to me and embarrass me infront of everyone. I have a reputation to keep up with. And I don't need your sl*ty thoughts to ruin it. Your a little b*tch!!! Stay away from me and Punzie. I love her. Not you!_

Hiccup looked absolutely horrified. His eyes were wide at this that he looked like his eyes were gonna pop out of his sockets.

"But I don't understand! We have been friends for since we were six years old! He would never do something like this!" Hiccup said.

"Maybe he's changed." I said.

"But he was so nice to you and now- I'm just so confused on how his mind changed so quickly. And you guys kissed?!" He asked looking over at me. I hesitated before I nodded my head.

"Your not really trying to steal him from his girlfriend are you?" He asked. I nodded my head no vigorously. "I would never ever in my life try to steal someone's boyfriend!" I said. "I believe you." Hiccup said. I sighed of relief.

"I'm gonna need to get to the bottom of this! Jack is my best friend. I'll talk to him." Hiccup said.

"But he probably won't say anything to you. He'll call me a sl*t." I said with sadness in my voice. I couldn't hide it away.

"He'll talk to me. Just give me some time."

"Alright. Thank you Hiccup." I said.

"No problem. It's what friends do."

He gave me a friendly hug and I hugged him back. Hiccup is a very good friend.

"If I help you, can I borrow your phone?" Hiccup asked. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "To ask Jack why he said such a thing like that." He said. I think I can trust Hiccup. So I handed him my phone and told him my password. I'll need to change it though if he tries to do something.

"Now...we should get to class before Mr. Moss yells at us for not checking into study hall."

I nodded my head and headed to class.

Jack's POV

It's finally my last class of the day. I couldn't focus at all. I cannot work at all. Punzie is stalking me nonstop and I'm getting so annoyed. I'm gonna need to figure out how to solve this delema that I've got on my hands. But for now. I just want to go home.

...

I couldn't focus. I asked my teacher if I could take a bathroom break and he nodded. I took the bathroom pass and headed out. I was walking in the hallway towards the bathroom when I felt a shoulder hit against mine. I looked over and saw Hiccup.

"Oh it's you." I said smiling to him. He laughed. "Who did you think I was?" He asked. I gave him a look and he immediately know who I was talking about.

"Oh...Punzie."

I nodded my head. We walked into the bathroom and before I could go into a stall Hiccup stopped me.

"Jack I came to ask you something."

"Sure what?" I asked.

"Why would you say that to Elsa? I thought you guys were friends." He asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. Now I'm really confused.

"The text you sent her..."

"What text?!" I asked. Now I'm getting super angry.

Hiccup pulled out a phone that wasn't his. It was Elsa's. Why does he have her phone?! He opened the texts and handed the phone to me.

I read it. My eyes were wide with horror.

"WHAT THE HECK!! I DIDNT SEND THIS TO HER!!!"

Hiccup looked surprised. But not surprised. I didn't send her this text! At least I don't think I did.

"Hang on...was anyone with you?" Hiccup asked.

"No...wait, Punzie was at my house." I said.

"Check the time of the text."

I looked at the time of the text and saw it was at 6:30 P.M.

"That was the time when Punzie came over. And I was in the bathroom..."

Then it all clicked in. I couldn't believe it! Punzie sent the text to Elsa to make her think that I called her all those things! I couldn't believe it! Punzie is so evil! I can't believe she would do such a thing!

"So it wasn't you?" Hiccup asked. I nodded my head vigorously. "It wasn't me! I swear! She's my friend!"

"I believe you Jack. The only thing is, how are you gonna make Elsa believe you didn't do it?" Hiccup asked. I thought for a minute then had an idea.

"I've got an idea, but I'm gonna need to set things right." I said. I knew exactly what I need to do. To set things right for Elsa, and myself.

Senior Prom is coming up and I've got the perfect plan.

But first. I need to take care of something that I should've done years ago.

**A/N: Hey guys!! Do you know what Jack is gonna do? I guess we'll see ;) I hope you all like this chapter. I'm probably moving fast but idk how else to word my stories. I'm a dumb human being XD. Anyways hope you like it, keep you and your family safe and healthy. And I hope I'm at least keeping you entertained in these times. I have a Wattpad account. My user is Alanna2023. I have one story available to read. If you like the Walking Dead it's a Carol x Daryl story. I've got I think 2 or 3 chapters out right now. So if you have Wattpad go and check it out! **

**Anyways, I wish you and your family many healthy days in these uncertain times. Happy reading! Bye for now!!**


	11. Realization

**Chapter 10: Realization**

Jack's POV

"YOU WHAT?!?!"

I am sick of this. The reason she is screaming at the top of her lungs is because I had told her I wanted to break up with her. And of course. When she doesn't get what she wants, she has a temper tantrum. Like a super spoiled five year old.

"Yes Punzie, you heard me! I can't take you anymore. Your always so rude to me and to every other girl I am friends with. And I know what you did to Elsa." I yelled. She looked shocked at what I said. Like she had never been yelled at before.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You know d*mn well what I'm talking about! Every time I talk to a girl you always have to get them in trouble some how and they either get suspended or expelled from school. I don't want to put that weight and stress on them. So we are done!"

Punzie looked like she was about to explode with the words that had scratched its way out of my mouth. Those words have been waiting to come out of my mouth for years now. And they finally found their way to the surface.

"Elsa was the only real friend that I've had for this whole year. And I'm not gonna let you ruin my senior year with your bullsh*t! So don't talk to me anymore. We are done!"

She didn't look at all surprised. I would've expected her to be yelling and having an even bigger tantrum.

"You know what. Whatever. I've already moved on. But you know, I could ruin your reputation in this whole school you know right?" She said "You've already moved on? HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN GOING ON FOR?!?!"

"Well, let's see, mmmmm...about two years."

I almost fell to the ground when I heard that. So she _has_ been cheating on me for the past two years. I knew something was up with her. I couldn't believe it! That was back when I actually cared for her! And she dumped me a full two years ago! Okay, that's the last straw.

"Punzie, I don't care about my reputation. I might be a popular person, but at least I don't go hitting on people behind my girlfriends back!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?! How do you explain this then?!"

Punzie pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of me and Elsa. Kissing...oh sh*t!!

"How did you get that?!" I asked looking back up at her with a confused and worried expression on my face.

"Well, I have my resources." She said with a devilish grin.

"Well who have you been with then? Behind my back...for two years!!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I've been with Eugene Fitzherbert." She said. The second most dumbest person It this whole school?! And creepiest? But he is a very popular guy.

"You know. He's been with me a lot longer and loves me more than you ever did. And he gives me what I want. Which was more than you ever did for me!" Punzie yelled.

"We already had s*x. Which I wanted to do with you, but you wouldn't do it!" She said. My veins were boiling in anger and frustration. I felt my shoulders tense up and my head swirling with anger about how I even came to even be close to loving this little b*tch!

"Well I don't care. I never loved you!"

"Oh but you love Elsa..." Punzie said with her eyebrow raised with a devilish grin and her arms crossed.

"No. We are just friends! I can't do this anymore! We are over!" Jack yelled once more and stormed off trying to hide his anger from everyone watching him in the hallway of school. But they all knew very well, that he was p*ssed off real bad. No one stood up because this wasn't their fight. And they know what happens when you mess with Punzie.

"What are all you looking at?" Punzie yelled to everyone. Everyone then started to go about their business as if nothing had happened.

Jack had to make things right. He thought that maybe his next period he could plan out what to do. But right now, he needed to find a way to chill down.

It was fourth period right now. And he needed to talk to Hiccup and tell him to tell Elsa that he has a plan. But he's gonna need to get some free time first.

"Alright class," Mrs. Marrine said walking to the front of the class.

"I have an announcement to make!" She said.

"We are gonna be having a Summer Senior Prom this year to celebrate your guys' graduation. And to let you guys have a ltte fun before you graduate. I'm going to miss so many of you people.

Jack's eyes widened. He knew exactly what to do. He decided to make a note and have the others pass it to Hiccup.

He wrote on the note, and folded it up. He looked over to the girl who was named Belle. She was reading a book. The name on the front said, _"Hamlet". _I've never read the book, but I've definitely heard of it. It's a very famous book. Below it was written, _"By: William Shakespeare"_. I learned about him in freshman year when reading, "Romeo and Juliet." It was truly devistating.

I looked up at her. "Can you pass this to Hiccup?" He asked. She jumped in her seat and looked up at me.

"Why should I help you? You hurt my friend really bad." She said with an angry expression. Does everyone know about that stupid text?!

"Listen, can we meet at lunch, please! It wasn't my ingestion to hurt Elsa. It was Punzie! She set up a trap for me so she could get me back." I explained.

Belle has her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"Let me explain at lunch. Come to our original table and I'll explain. I told Hiccup. And plus, I have a plan for her."

Finally, Belle agreed and took the note from my hand and handed it to Hiccup.

I looked over at Hiccup who took the note. He opened it up and started to read it. I wrote:

_Hiccup, I have an idea to get Elsa back...meet me at our table at lunch. And get our other friends. I'm gonna need some help...for a surprise. Will you help me with the surprise?_

_-Jack_

Hiccup looked up at me and had a grin. He nodded his head and continued to work on. Only two periods let to go before a big surprise for Elsa.

Third Person POV - Elsa

"Elsa, can you please come to lunch?" Hiccup asked. Elsa shook her head no. "I can't! Not after what he said to me!" Elsa said starting to cry. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't help but cry and cry and cry. Her best friend, he'd always been there for her. And now he's pushing her away. Like she was trash? She realized that she doesn't need him. He can be the popular guys and be with the popular girls. Because that is what always happens. Popular and non popular don't ever get together, be best friends. It doesn't work that way. And that's what made her upset even more. Because she knew that she couldn't have a friend like him.

"Elsa please? I really think you should come! I'll be there, Merida, Belle, Astrid. Everyone you know. Listen I need to tell you something,"

Elsa finally looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup breathed a heavy breath and began to talk. He explained how Jack didn't really send the message to her. How it was all Punzies fault and how she set Jack up. Elsa was horrified. It was all Punzies fault. That why it seems so fishy to her that all of a sudden he texted her like that. Now she felt like a horrible person. She needed to talk to Jack. And she trusted Hiccup. More than anyone. Hiccup had never lied to her and she had trusted him.

"I need to talk to Jack! I feel so horrible for treating Jack that way. He really never wanted to hurt my feelings?" She asked once more. Hiccup nodded his head.

"I know Jack very well. That why I didn't believe that he had sent that to you. We've been friends since elementary. And I know him like a brother."

Elsa trusted Hiccup. She need to talk to Jack.

"I'll meet you at lunch."

* * *

Elsa walked towards the cafeteria with Hiccup to see it all empty. Elsa raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Hiccup? Why is the cafeteria empty?" She asked.

All of a sudden a load of people popped up from behind a wall.

"Surprise!!!"

They yelled. Elsa gasped and put her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming. She saw Jack Come it with a sign. It had blue and white sparkling letters and was a big poster. It read:

_Skate your way to prom with me?_

Elsa started crying and crying so bad. Jack walked up to her and put a hand to her cheek. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and he started into her big blue eyes.

"Elsa, I'm sorry I put you through such a thing like that. I should've ve listened to my gut when it was telling me to break up with Punzie. She want right for me. I was just, afraid of doing the right thing. I don't want her anymore. I want you!"

Elsa was still crying. Crying tears of joy. Her father was probably looking down at her right now. Smiling down from heaven. Knowing she is happy. No one had ever done anything like this for her since her father had died.

"So Elsa,"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, cliffhanger. Please don't kill me! So...how did you like the chapter? As I was writing this I had the idea in my head and I'm like, "_omg I need to write this now!!! Eeee!" _I was so excited to write this chapter. It is currently 12:00 AM. Right now. I'm finishing this because a Guest wrote to me saying, "****PleeeeeeeAaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Update. I love his story. I always read your newchapters th day you release them. Update soon" He/she's actual words and I'm like, "I wann finish it just for you! That really warmed my heart. **

**Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Bye!!**

**P.S I own none of these characters nor the movies so I would like to let you know! Hope this wasn't a short chapter! Bye for now! (I'm going to bed now XD)**


	12. Big-Moments

**Chapter 11: Big Moments**

Elsa's POV

"Elsa,"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

I couldn't believe it! Jack. He...he did all of this...for me! After what he said. I'm still not sure. One side is saying that I can trust him. The other, not so much.

"B-But what about what you said before? In the text?"

"I never sent that to you. I never would. I'm your friend. Friends never do that to eachother. I would never do that to you. Your such a sweet person. I couldn't bare doing that to you,"

He chuckled a bit with my hands to my face covering my mouth.

"So...Elsa. Will you go to prom with me?" He asked.

I then started to break down. I couldn't help it. I couldn't think. I couldn't see with my eyes due to the water works I created. I've never felt so happy in my entire life.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!!!" I shouted. I jumped onto him like a five year old jumping on their dad who just got home from the military. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms around his neck. I tried my best not to choke him. He wrapped his arms around me too. I was so happy right now. No one has done anything like this for me! Not since my papa died. I couldn't believe I was actually going to a prom! I'm so excited!

I unwrapped my arms around Jack to look at his face. He looked into me, I looked into him. His eyes were full of happiness and joy. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this wonderful man in front of me. I felt so bad for immediately thinking he didn't like me. But I was too upset to talk to him. I put my hands against his cheeks. He then leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. They were soft, caring, and tasteful. I made myself go deeper into this kiss. I didn't want him to let go of me. Nor did I want to either. We kissed more passionately than when we did at the park. I did like that kiss but, oh man, this was more passionate and amazing than the last one. In this one. We knew what we wanted, and who we wanted.

Each other.

We broke apart and looked again into each other's eyes. "I think we might be _more_ than friends now." Jack said with his wonderful smiles. I giggled. "Yes definitely." I said smiling back. Unable to hold back tears of joy. He set me down and cupped his hands on my face. He wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Love you Snowflake." He smiled again. I smiled back to him. "I love you too." I said again.

I then kissed him again and he gladly accepted my invite. We were kissing again. Like no one was here...

"Ah Ahem..."

We then stopped kissing and realized that everyone was watching us with smiles and trying to hold back laughter. Mostly from Hiccup. I saw all of my friends. Belle, Astrid, Merida, and others that I knew from my other classes. And also...

"Anna?"

I looked over to see Anna smiling at me. "I'm so happy for you sis!" She screeched.

"But I thought you didn't like Jack anymore." I said walking to her. "Well I didn't. But then Hiccup and his girlfriend told me about what happened so I changed my mind."

"Yeah well, it took you a lot of convincing for you." Hiccup said looking at Anna. Anna punched his arm. "Well, I thought Jack was just a player and a good for nothing degenerate!"

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!" I said looking back at him with a smile like '_yep there is nothing wrong at all'_.

Astrid scoffed in laughter. Thankfully Anna didn't react. Or there would've been trouble.

"So, Elsa, since your going to prom...we need to go dress shopping!!!" Anna screeched making the boys plug their ears.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said.

"Yeah Elsa, I can't wait to see you in a skinny, tight dress." Jack said walking to Elright side. Elsa shoves her elbow into him.

"You pervert." Elsa laughed.

"Alright this weekend, let's all go shopping!" Astrid said. Anna, Astrid and Merida screeched. I laughed. I cannot wait for this weekend. I did manage to save enough money for a prom dress. And our skate team, decided to lend us money for our prom dresses because we did super well this year. And because we are seniors. At least one thousand dollars. Which I thought was unnecessary. But now I can get the dress of my dreams!

**_On the weekend..._**

We are at the prom dress store right now just down town and we are all about to get our dresses. It just so happens that Astrid, Merida, Belle, and Anna are all getting dresses. The last few days of this week at school. Everyone we knew was getting a prom proposal. I knew about them, I just never told anyone. Hehe, I'm good at that.

"Alright guys! So we will all split up, find at least three dresses we like and try them on one at a time in our dressing rooms and decide on which one we like the most. Then after, we go to the runway and show off the one we like best. Sound like a plan?" Astrid asked. We all nodded and headed off to find three dresses we like.

I looked all around the store to find some dresses.

**_2 hours later_**

I had found a few dresses and tried each one on. The first one was an aqua blue one but more green. With off the shoulder lace sleeves and had gen like embroidered flower designs on the front. And the back was open. It was very pretty.

The second dress was a mermaid dress that was gradient. Fading from white on the top to a light blue. At the bottom when it's faded to blue, their are jewels on the bottom part. Which make it look like waves.

The third dress was a ball gown like dress that was a winter blue and at the top it was sleeveless. The top had blue lace just like the dress color.

**1 hour later...**

After I tried on the dresses, I decided I knew which one to pick out. I made sure to check the price first and it was perfect! I loved the dress.

I decided to pick the third dress I have on right now. It simple but still wonderfully elegant. I think Jack would like this.

I walked out to the runway of the store and Merida, Belle, Astrid, and Anna all had beautiful dresses on.

Merida has a dark blue with a tint of green, flowing dress. It had a strap that was the same color that wrapped around her neck like a holster top.

Anna has a hot pink sleeveless dress with a fabric bow belt around her waist. The dress is hemmed up in the front up to her knees and the back is a long train with white jewels sewn onto the back.

Astrid had a wine red dress that was off the shoulder and the sleeves were lace. She had a skin tight dress with ruby red gems all over in different parts of the dress. Making it sparkle like crazy. It also had sequins that were silver with it too. It was a beautiful dress.

Finally, Belle had a yellow ball gown dress that had sashes of a darker yellow that was wrapped around the dress once. On each crease of the yellow sash there is a golden fabric rose. The top part of her dress was an off shoulder part that had small yellow sheer sleeves that looked absolutely elegant.

"You all look amazing!!" Belle said with excitement. "Me too. I've never been to prom before and it seems magical!" Merida said.

"By the way Belle, who asked you to prom?" Anna asked focusing her attention onto Belle. The others did as well. This must've been overwhelming to her because she started to blush at the question.

"Do you know Adam?" She asked. Oh! I know him. He's probably the fifth most popular guy! Doesn't he lose his temper often times?

"Isnt he the one who always loses his temper?" Merida asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but, I-I think that there is some good in him. I know he seems like a lunatic to you all. But I've been spending time with him and he seems kind and gentle. once you get to know him." She explained.

"If you are positive then I won't stop you." Astrid said. The rest of us nodded our heads in agreement.

"Hey Anna. You never told me who your going to prom with. Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Kristoff. Do you remember him?" Anna asked. I nodded my head to myself. I remember coming home one night and seeing a scruffy looking boy with dirty blonde hair at our house. I remember asking Anna who was here and she used that same name.

"Yeah I remember." I said. "Do you like him?" Anna asked. **(Not like a crush "like") **

"Maybe...But no man is ever suitable for my sister! Until they prove themselves worthy." I said.

"Wow Elsa. That last sentence sounds like something that Gandalf the Grey would say to Frodo Baggins." She laughed. All of the rest of use bursted laughing.

"I didn't know you were a witch! Your a wizard Harry!" Astrid said laughing. I laughed back.

"Alright alright. Are you all sure you want these dresses?" I asked everyone. They all hesitated. But about ten seconds later they nodded their heads agreeingly.

...

After we bought the dresses me and Anna decided to go home and chill for a while. Next week is spirit week for prom! I'm so excited for prom. I'm excited to be with Jack. I really really like him. He's so sweet. Even after what I thought he did, which was Punzie's fault. I felt bad. But I didn't know what was right and what was wrong. I'm just hoping that Punzie won't ruin prom for me and Jack. And all my other friends.

**_1 week later_**

It's finally the night of prom! I had gone out to dinner with all of our friends that were going to prom. Anna, Kristoff, Astrid, Hiccup, Belle, Adam, and Merida.

Anna and Kristoff looked very content. They were sharing some lasagna together. Like they've known eachother for years. Belle and Adam has their own separate meals but we're talking non-stop about which book was their favorite. Which surprisingly to me, I didn't expect someone like Adam to be interested in books. But now it occurred to me, _don't judge a book by its cover_.

Hiccup and Astrid we're sharing a meal just like Anna and Kristoff only they had spaghetti instead. As for me and Jack, we shared some delicious nachos together. I liked nachos a lot and so did he. That's something we both have in common that I love about us. And that we both almost look the same. Some people thought that we were brother and sister. But our looks are clearly different. I mean put eyes are kind of the same but our hair is different. My hair is platinum. Always has been. And his is silver. I'm guessing he dyed it. I think he told me that he used to have brown hair. I would've liked to have seen him in brown hair. I'm just so glad that I have him. And that I actually get to go to prom. I know one thing for sure. Is that my dad is watching me from above. Smiling. Like he always did when I was younger.

...

...

After eating at the restaurant we headed to the place for prom. As we walked in we saw loads and loads of people inside. It looked like a wonderland. I saw sparkling streamers hanging from above and I saw some cute snowflake designs on the walls too.

The theme for prom was winter this year. It looked amazing! I love winter! It's my favorite season of all time. It was too great and wonderful for words to describe how this looked. A winter wonderland.

"You like this?" Jack asked. I looked into his dreamy eyes. "Like it? I don't have words to describe how wonderful this is! Winter is my favorite season of the year. I love it so much!" I said excitedly. He smiled to me and I smiled back.

"I convinced the principal to do this theme. For you." Those words that came from his mouth. Was like a song that was sung by the very angels of heaven. He did this...for me? But, I should give him something in return. Right?

"Y-you did this, f-for me?!" I asked looking up at him like a child that got a Christmas present they had wanted finally after years and years of asking Santa Claus to bring them gifts. And I could tell that he could tell that that was how my face looked right now.

"Well yeah, you deserve everything. After what happened with Punzie. You should get something that you want. And it should be all about you." Jack said taking my hand with him. I smiled and leaned my head onto his shoulder. He then kissed my forehead and I smiled. This was so unbelievable. I couldn't believe Jack took the time to ask the principal to make the theme like this for me!

"I don't know what to say!" I said excitedly as I looked around more and saw sparkling snowflakes on the walls and glittery wallpaper on the walls too. This was too much! But it was amazing!

We wondered around for a little bit and I noticed that the dance floor was extraordinary! White, silver, and icy blue streamers were hanging down from the ceiling. There were spotlights shining onto them which made them look like stardust falling like a waterfall. And stardust waterfall. This looked just like a fairy tail!

A few minutes later we heard some slow dancing music taking place and me and Jack decided to take the floor. We told infront of eachother not taking our eyes off of eachother.

"Jack..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to dance."

He then took my left hand and held it out. He then put his hand on my waist which made my heart skip a beat. I put my right hand on his shoulder. I could feel his body tense up as I made that simple contact.

"Just follow my lead." He said softly. I nodded my head.

As the music began we started to move with the music. It was confusing at first but I began to flow with the way he was moving. We danced with the music calmly and I eventually knew exactly how to move. Soon I was moving as if I was just like Jack. I was so lost in dancing with him I forgot that there were other people around dancing too. But we both could feel ourselves lost in this very moment in time. We felt like time had frozen. Like it wasn't going a second more.

We then stopped and looked eachother in the eye once more. I felt Jack wrap his right arm around my waist and pull me closer to his body. As he did that our bodies met in full contact. He smiled down at me and I blushed. I don't think he can see me blushing because it was dark in the dance room.

"I love this Jack! I really don't know anything that can repay you for doing this." I explained.

"Well there is one thing." He said with his mischievous smile. I raised my eyebrow.

"And what would that be exactly?" I asked.

"A kiss perhaps?" He asked.

"I gladly accept your offer!" I said as I uncontrollably smashed my lips to his. We kissed passionately and we felt ourselves once again frozen in time. As we kissed it got even more intense. Jack then felt himself start to kiss my cheek. Occasionally sucking in that one spot in the process.

"Oh Elsa." He said. I then grabbed his face with both my hands cupping his face and kissing him once again. We kissed and kissed until we couldn't breathe.

As we broke apart we looked at eachother fully flushed. I knew right there and then we were both as red as tomato's.

"Really a really great kisser." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled. "Not too bad yourself. But you've kissed more than I have. I've never kissed anyone before."

"Really? I thought boys would be all over you."

"Nah. But I'm glad my first was with you." I smiled and we kissed again.

A little later we then saw our principal standing on what looked like a stage with a woman who looked about to be in her late thirties and early forties. She had golden blonde hair and had a tight white skirt with a white blazer and top that matched her.

"Is that Rupunzals mother?" I heard a girl next to me ask a boy next to her. The woman looked just like Rupunzal mother. She looked strangely familiar to me.

Wait! She was my dad's boss!! I knew I knew her from somewhere. I remember vaguely a picture that my dad had in his office in our old home of him and his co-workers that were on a business trip in France. So that's her! I also remember my dad saying that he didn't like her very well. She was very stuck up and a bragger that she was better than anyone else.

My dad also was promoted to taking her place and she wasn't very happy with him about that. Then night he died was when he was at a business meeting with his other co-workers and her to take about the budget of the business. But there were armed robbers that attacked the place and they killed my father.

After that. She took over again as head of the business. The business told us that he was shot by one of the robbers. That's why I have that dream all the time. About him dying. But I wasn't actually there.

The principal grabbed his microphone and me and Jack gave him our full attention.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I'm so glad that we are having our winter prom before school ends. I will miss every single one of you guys. You all are truly amazing people and I hope you all will have amazing lives in your future. Who knows what will be in store for you. I'm just hoping you'll all live the life of your dreams!"

Everyone clapped their hands and applauded to him. He took a bow with a great smile.

"Alright now, the time has come. The moment you have been waiting for. To know who is our Prom king and queen!"

Everyone cheered louder and he smiled once more.

"Now our couple of the year. Is..."

I could tell everyone was holding their breath as he hesitated. I don't think it would be me and Jack. Because I messed up a lot when we were dancing. But it would be my ultimate dream to be their prom queen.

"Jack Frost and Elsa Winters!!"

I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard mine and Jack's name. I was frozen more in place as I saw a light shining down on me and Jack.

"Come on don't be shy!" He said and I slowly made my way to the stage with Jack at my side. I saw the woman who as supposedly Rupunzals mother place a crown on Jack's head.

"Well done Jack. May I ask who is this?" She aske dlooking over to me.

"That's Elsa, Elsa Winters. She is the new girl."

"Hi. My father used to work for you. His name was Brian Winters. Do you remember him?" I asked. She gave me a surprised look.

"Oh yes! I do remember him. Uh, how are you doing with his um, unfortunate demise?" She asked putting the crown on my head.

"It's been really hard. I miss him so much."

"He must be very proud..." She said as she backed away to give me some space. This woman seems fairly nice compared to Rupunzal. Or maybe she is just covering up her true personality.

"Please give a big applause to Jack and Elsa!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Some people even shout my name over and over again. I was so happy. I've never been this happy since my father died. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

**A/N: Well someone is p*ssed off huh? I wonder who it is. But you all probably know. And a cliffhanger. I know, I'm a truly evil person. I get it. I'm sorry for the long wait but it's finally here! Yay! I hope you all can forgive me for the long wait. I had to think of how it would go and sometimes reword it a lot which would take a long time of thinking. And sometimes my brain is just dead from school work XD. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy! Stay safe! Hope you and your family are well, and I'll see you later! Bye for now!!!!!**


	13. Truth

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!! PLEASE READ!!**  


**Hello! Probably wondering what this is but I want to take this time to let you all know that this is the last chapter for this story. I'm really sorry but I hope you all will enjoy it. Sorry I just needed you all to know that because I didn't mention it in the last chapter. Anyways, moving on!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Truth**

3rd POV

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Someone shouted behind the crowd. Elsa and Jack looked down to see a very angry teenager staring at them unpleasantly. Which to them looked very disturbing.

Rupunzal...

"She doesn't deserve the crown of prom queen! She is a cheat and a slut! And you Jack! You don't deserve it either! Your just a player and want to go hooking up with every single girl you can find! Your all just big stupid little b*tches that are spoiled brats!!! You don't deserve this!! Only I do! Because I'm the only one who is actually civil and understanding. Right?" She looked at her friends who went by the names of Ariel and Tiana. They nodded their heads and looked at Jack and Elsa with death glares.

"But if you say your civil...then how is yelling and bragging that you deserve something, is civil? Sounds more barbaric to me." Jack asked looking down at Punzie.

Everyone let out the 'oooooooo' and 'roasted' towards her. Everyone started laughing.

"At least I don't text my best friends saying that they are sluts and a hoe!" Punzie yelled back.

"That wasn't me! That was you!" Jack yelled back.

"If you don't don't want anymore embarrassment, then I suggest you hand over the crown to me. I need to finish my collection of these crowns." She said while holding her hand out and moving the fingers back and forth indicating to hand over the crown.

Elsa didn't want anything to happen so she took the crown off her head.

"What are you doing? Are you just gonna let her win? Control you?" Jack asked looking at her in the eye. She turned her head to face him. "I don't want anyone else to be this way. I don't want anyone to get their feelings hurt."

"But what about your feelings?" Jack asked.

"In all of our lives. We need to make sacrifices, even if we don't like them." Elsa replied. Jack sighed deeply and didn't say anything after that. He knew she was right. But he didn't want her to be the one to do it. He knew she wanted this badly. He knew she did. But he didn't want to push her further.

As Elsa was about to hand the crown over everyone heard doors busy open. And police came out. _What the heck are they doing?_ Elsa thought.

"Is there a Diana Callie in here? I know she is in here!" One of the police men shouted holding a pistol at his side. Other police came rushing in.

_Who is Diana Callie? _Elsa and Jack thought at the same time.

The police kept on walking around and everyone in the place was silent.

_Wait a minute, Rupunzals last name is Callie, so does that mean-_

"Diana Callie, you under arrest for second degree murder! You will be coming with us. You have the right to remain silent." The police man looked at her as the other ones were taking hand cuffs and trying to put them around her wrists. She shook their hands off.

"What are you talking about?! This is absurd!!" She yelled at the police man infront of her. It must've been the chief because he's wearing a uniform with a hole load of badges that goes across his chest.

"We know what you did. And we have proof of it! Now come along with us to the jury." He said as a police man handcuffed her and walked her out. Everyone was still confused about what was going on.

As the police left through the doors Elsa saw someone who she didn't expect to see there at all.

Her mom.

"Elsa!!! Where are you?" Her mom screamed out. Elsa noticed that she looked panicked. Elsa walked from the crowd and to her mom.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked as her mom wrapped her arms around the eldest daughter.

"Mom what's going on?" She asked.

"Come outside. Get Anna too. I know who murdered your father." She said taking my hand. They turned around to see Anna with a raised eyebrow walking to them. They were led out to the lobby of the school and their mom stood there.

"Mom. What is going on? Why are the cops here?" Anna asked clearly looking like she was gonna die of a heart attack.

"Hon, calm down. Listen, I know who killed your father. The police called me and told me as soon as you all left for prom. They figured out who it was."

"Well who is it?" Anna asked. Her mom took a deep breath.

"Diana Callie."

Elsa and Anna gasped at the same time. So it was Rupunzal's mom the whole time?! How did they figure it out? Now everything started to click into place. When their father took her job and got promoted. She must've gotten jealous of him and eventually killed him to get her place back. _Is that why Punzie was so mean to me?_ Elsa asked herself.

_No! Because her mom looked surprised to see me at this school. And she was nervous too. No wonder Punzie was a b*tch. Because he mom was one. And a murderer!!_

Elsa began to cry and cry and cry. Anna gasped and then wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"I-I cannot believe. After all this time. We found who murdered our father. _*sob*_ And he was murdered for that reason! I hate her! I hate her!" Elsa started yelling but not loudly.

"Elsa! Are you okay?!" A voice asked from behind them. Elsa looked up to see Jack standing there looking at her straight in the eye.

"Oh Jack!" Elsa said as she ran to Jack and buried her face in his chest. She let out all of her emotions that she was facing at this very moment of time.

Hate.

Sorrow.

Revenge.

Sadness.

Anger.

Wrath.

All of those emotions poured out of her and how she had felt for the past years. And now they found the truth. Her and Anna. She missed her dad so much.

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and put his right hand in her platinum locks and held her to his chest and let her cry. "It's okay. I'm here." He said softly. She smiled a little bit to herself while still crying. Anna then wanted to hug her sister. So her hugged her. Then her mom joined.

Eventually Hiccup, Astrid, Belle, and Merida found them and decided to join the big group hug.

Elsa felt protected, and above all. Loved. She couldn't help but let out a bit smile as she was crying and being hugged. All of these people in this hug right now, she felt like the most protected, and loved human being in the world. She couldn't live without anyone with her right now.

And she also felt. The one person she missed most of all. Hugging her as well. Her father.

She felt his presents with her. And she couldn't help but smile more. When they all broke from the hug they found Rupunzal being dragged into a police car as well.

"Why is she going?" Astrid asked liking at everyone. They all shrugged.

"Probably because she has commuted the crime of being too salty with an extra side of b*tchyness." Merida said.

Everyone liked her way and burst out laughing. Elsa started laughing too. And Anna, Jack, their mom, Astrid, Hiccup, Belle, and Merida herself. They couldn't stop laughing until their stomachs hurt.

"That was a good one Mer." Hiccup said patting her on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Winters?" A voice said. Elsa mom plus the other senior kids looked to the way of the voice. It was the Chief of Police. Her mom walked over to him.

"Yes Chief?" She asked. "Can you come to the station with us? We would like to let you know apparently how we think your husbands murder went down." He said.

"I'll go. Kids stay here." Their mom said.

"Actually, we might need them too. They might want to know what happened." He replied. Their mom looked at them and she nodded her head.

"Can I come to?" Jack asked from behind.

"Do you have any business with Diana and Rupunzal Callie?" The Chief looking his way.

"Yes actually, I do."

"Alright then. Come with me." He said.

* * *

**_At the police station..._**

"So, take a seat." The Chief said as they took their seats.

"Okay. So apparently we figured out why he got murdered."

"How do you know that if you haven't questioned Mrs. Callie?" Their mom asked. "Well, we have another person here who was also behind this murder case. His name is Derek. Which apparently has been having an affair with Diana Callie. So we brought him in for questioning and he eventually came out to us. We have the conversation on video if you want to listen to it."

Their mom nodded her head. As she did the Chief turned on a TV screen on the left of them and showed a man that must've been good looking for women that were no older than thirty years old. And he liked to be twenty.

_"Do you know why you are here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You said you had information on the murder of Brian Winters. Can you tell us that information?" _

_"I'm telling you this because this woman is a really horrible person and I cannot stand another minute with her,"_

'So why did you have an affair with her in the first place?' Elsa thought to herself

_"She murdered Brian Winters because she was furious when he got the promotion and she didn't have her position anymore. Because the company thought she was, 'over the board', which I can agree with. So she told me she was going to kill him. And the night it happened, and you all showed up. I was too scared to come out and tell anyone,"_

"He was too scared to tell anyone that he knew what was going on? To me I think he should've." Anna said.

"That f*cking b*stard!!" Jack yelled. He was going to get out of hand but Elsa stopped him. She put a hand to his shoulder. "Don't make this worse." She said calmly. Jack looked at her for a second and then sat back down. How could a person like this call himself a man.

_If I ever see that man again I'm going to beat the sh*t out of him._ Jack thought. He felt his fist clench into a tight ball which made his knuckles turn white.

Elsa must've noticed how uneasy he was with this whole thing. Because he noticed her hand slide onto his which made his grip loosen with every second their hands were in contact with eachother.

He glanced at her for a second and smiled at her. She did the same.

_"But you do know that if you would've said something, someone wouldn't have died, and we wouldn't be having this conversation." The Chief in the video said while he was getting more and more frustrated._

_"But she would come after me. And kill me! Do you know what that is like?!" The guys started yelling. _

_"Sir, you need to calm yourself! We could've protected you." The Chief explained. _

_"But you wouldn't! Look what happened to Brian! You couldn't protect him! So how could you say the same for me?!" The guy yelled once more._

_"Okay well clearly you aren't able to talk. And you are gonna need to go to court in at least a month to decide if you go free or go in jail. So I'd better see you there."_

As soon as the Chief said that in video it was done. We all stood there in silence, not believing what we had heard.

"Unfortunately, That was video was taken ten to eleven years ago. He's in jail right now due to not going to court just like we asked him to,"

They all were still silent this whole time. They still couldn't believe all of this.

"This is all we have so far, but we will look more into this later on and we will inform you with any information we are able to find. We will be questioning Diana Callie and Rupunzal if they know anything about this." The Chief explained.

"Umm I'm sorry for interrupting, but, why was Rupunzal taken in?" Anna asked.

"She was taken in because one of the students from your school came to us and told us about her causing trouble. She got kids expelled for things she made up. Which absolutely unacceptable. Your school is special and people should feel welcomed. Not frightened basically for their reputation because of teenage drama. It just isn't fair." He said. They all nodded their heads to his opinion.

It was completely wrong to do that to a person who hasn't even had the chance to see what the school was like. And for something that doesn't even matter? Now that crosses the line!

"Who told you guys?" Elsa asked. The Chief moves his hand up to point at Jack. "Your friend here." He said.

Elsa looked over at Jack who shrugged with a smile on his face. "Is that why you wouldn't answer me on the phone?" Elsa asked laughing. "Is that all you care about?" Jack asked. Elsa then punched him playfully. "Come on it was just a joke!" She said giggling. Jack laughed too.

"Thank you though. For doing that." She said. She leaned up to his face and kissed his cheek. She felt his cheeks heat up when she kissed him. She smiled in the kiss and looked at him with her signature smile. He rubbed the back of his neck.

_Teenagers..._ The Chief thought rolling his eyes.

"Alright I think we are done here. Any questions?" The Chief asked.

"How long will Rupunzal be here?" Anna asked.

The Chief sighed. "Well, we cant throw her in jail because she is still in school, but she will be doing a bit on community service." He said as started to stack a few pile of papers on his desk.

"How long will that take?" She asked again.

"Maybe a few years. Because she has been doing this for how long?" The Chief asked as he looked over to Jack.

"Since Freshman year."

"So then four years."

Elsa heard Anna scoff a laugh. Elsa laughed too bit smiled to show that she was laughing a bit too.

"Well that's all I have for you today. If you have anything you would like to talk about, you know where to find me!" The Chief said.

"Thank you Chief." Elsa and Anna mother said as they all got up and left the station.

**_Outside..._**

It was dark outside. Probably around ten o'clock right now.

"Well I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy prom like you all wanted. I'll take you guys out sometime." Their mom said. Elsa and Anna looked at her.

"Really?" They both said in unison. Their mom nodded her head with a big smile. Elsa hasn't seen those smiles since her father was alive.

"Okay. Yay!" Anna said.

"And I'll be sure to take you, Elsa, out on a date sometime." Jack said wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"Awwwwe! You both are so cute!" Their mom smiles happily like a little girl seeing a unicorn on her fifth birthday.

"Mom!" Elsa whispered back.

"Sorry!" The mom said as she shrugged her arms with a smile.

"So, wanna go on a date sometime? Maybe this weekend?" Jack asked.

"It would be my pleasure!"

**A/N: Hello! Unfortunately this is the last chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that this story put a smile on all of your beautiful and handsome faces during these unfortunate times. You all can check out my other stories that are available to read on my profile! If you don't know how to do that, click/tap on the bottom row and there will be an icon that looks like a person and that is how you get to my profile! Please leave a review and like and follow me! I also have a Wattpad account! My user is Alanna2023. I currently have one story that is in progress that is available to read! **

**Hope your all safe and may God Bless you all! Bye for now!!!**


End file.
